The Power Within
by MitsukaiMizuno
Summary: My first Au! Rukia is a princess of a kingdom she doesn't want to be part of, But a gift given to her will change her life forever. And Ichigo is sucked into it. Please review! Rated T for Ichigo's potty mouth
1. Runaway Princess

**The following characters do not belong to me...**

Alright ladies and gentelmen, here it goes! My first AU Bleach fic! I hope you guys enjoy it and let me know what you think! I took some of the ideas from Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicals, but I promise you that it will not be that cutsie...

**Kisaki**-a way of saying queen **Ousho**-way of saying King **Hime**- princess

* * *

Runaway Princess

As the sun started to slowly rise through the horizon, she stood in front of her window. The warmth of the new coming day touched her pale skin and illuminated the darkness of her azure eyes and her raven hair. Though the window was as clear, the thickness of the glass was noticeable, and it was all she could do to not break it, smash it, something, anything that would just open the damn thing.

The small watch on her night stands marked 8:00 am. Has it been 2 hours already? She went into her bathroom and proceeded to take a shower.

While she was there, a young woman entered the room.

"Ohaayo, Rukia-hime"- greeted her lifetime caretaker Kiyone.

Knowing that the princess was not going to answer she continued with her everyday errands around the room. Rukia got out of the shower and continued with her routine morning grooming.

"Aren't you excited for today Rukia-hime? Today is your birthday! You have grown to be quite the beautiful young lady hime-sama. I'm sure the King and Queen will plan something wonderful for you today"- commented the blonde woman

Rukia looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Another year. A year older and still not able to do the things that she has wanted to do. Well, she was only 19, and that age was still too young to wander about outside the castle, as she was constantly reminded by her nii-sama Byayuka-oushou.

She slipped into a silk robe that was behind the bathroom door and sat on a coffee table that was in the small balcony of her room. The balcony was barred with golden polls and was decorated with beautiful flowers. In the corner in front of her there was a bird cage with a small canary.

"Is there any dress in particular that you would like to wear today Rukia-hime?"-she heard Kiyone ask. She had been in charge if Rukia ever since she was born. She had taken care of her and sees to her every need. She was probably the only person in the whole kingdom that knew Kuchiki Rukia-hime the best. But lately she was worried for her.

Rukia-hime seemed more spaced out than usual, and that wasn't normal. Hime was always very active in most of the activities of the castle, but lately she wasn't interested.

As Rukia sipped her tea, Kiyone opened her closet and looked for a birthday-appropriate dress. She found a beautiful blue dress. It was corset-styled and was tight around the waist line. The skirt flowed softly to the floor and it was long-sleeved, and on the edges of the dress there was golden lace embroided.

Kayime was fussing over the accessories and makeup when the phone rang. Of course Rukia didn't seem to notice, so Kiyone picked it up and after just seconds placed it back down.

"Rukia-hime, Byayuka and Hisana-dono requested for you to have breakfast with them today. I already placed your garments on the bed. Would you like for me to assist you in dressing?"-

"No, it won't be necessary. Arigatou, Kiyone-sama"- replied Rukia.

Kiyone sighed. After all those years, Rukia was still overly polite with her. She stepped out of the room and waited outside in case hime needed her assistance.

It took Rukia a while to gather up the will to stand up and get dressed. She hated wearing those dresses, but since she was asked to eat breakfast with her brother and sister, she had to do it.

She got in the dress, wore the shoes and put on the makeup that Kiyone had laid out for her. She sprayed a little of her favorite lavender perfume and headed out of her room, where Kiyone was waiting.

"Ah Rukia-hime, you look so kawai! I knew that dress would look perfect on you. It definitely brings out the color of your eyes!"- exclaimed Kiyone

Since Kiyone knew that Rukia would not get excited over that kind of things, she would do it for her.

Rukia went down the stairs and into the dining room. As soon as she came in a balloon popped over her head and confetti showered over her, causing the petit princess to gasp lightly

"Happy birthday, Rukia-chan!"- Chanted her older sister Hisana-Kisaki

Rukia saw on the table a small cake with "congratulations" written on it. Her sister was standing with both her hands clasped in front of her and sitting next to her was Byakuya-oushou.

Rukia sat and her sister proceeded to cut a piece of the cake for her and for her husband. Then she cut a piece for herself and started talking about how good it tasted and the plans she had for the special day

"Since it is your 19th birthday I am thinking of having a great ball for you nee-san. I'll invite all of our friends and we will have such a great time, don't you think?"- She said

Knowing her sister, Rukia understood that there was nothing she could do or say to change her mind. She looked out the window behind her sister and saw that there were people already running around in the backyard putting things up. She sighed and continued to eat her cake.

After they were done (and Hisana had controlled most of the conversation) the maids came and took their plates. Rukia was already thinking of taking a walk around the garden when Byakuya tore his eyes from the newspaper he was reading and looked at Rukia.

"Rukia-hime, since today you are celebrating your 19th birthday, I have something to give you"-

She felt her eyes widen with surprise. He had a present for her? She looked at her sister and saw that she had a smile from ear to ear.

Byakuya-oushou pulled out from his robe pocket a little golden box. He placed it in front of Rukia who could only look at it in amazement.

"Well, are you going to open it?"-he asked her

"Hay"- she answered

She slowly picked up the box in her hand and proceeded to untie the small silver bow. She opened the top box and inside she saw a semi-long golden necklace with a pendant in a shape of a crescent moon, which was made out of diamonds.

She couldn't believe her eyes. It was beautiful. It shined when it was hit by the light, and it looked like a kaleidoscope.

"That necklace has been passed through the women of the Kuchiki Royal Family for ages. It resembles the tradition of our family, I hope you wear it at all times"- said Byayuka-oushou.

"Hai. I will. Arigato, nii-sama"-said Rukia

Byayuka stood up and left the room. Hisana came around to Rukia and helped her put on the necklace.

"Nee-san, you are very lucky to have received this present. This necklace represents the power that the Kuchiki Royal Family has. If Byayuka-dono gave this to you, it's because he considers you to be worthy of it, so please take good care of it, and of yourself"-she said.

Rukia turned around to look at her sister. She looked serene and cheerful, as usual. But there was something in her eyes, like she knew something was coming.

After breakfast as over, Rukia decided to walk around the backyard garden. It was luscious with tall, green trees and beautiful bright flowers. She walked all the way to the back where there was an enormous fountain, and behind it was the wall that separated Rukia from her freedom. She loved her family, and she knew that it would break her sister's heart if she left, but Rukia couldn't stand the hypocrisy of the world she lived in.

She sat against the fountain and started reading an old book. She stayed there for several hours until Kiyone came running looking for her

"Rukia-hime, I've been looking everywhere for you. You must hurry and get ready for your celebration. The guest are to arrive any time soon"-Exclaimed the tiny maid

Of course Rukia had no desire of standing up or dressing up for none of those people, but since she knew it would make her sister happy, she stood up and followed Kiyone to her room, where her maid started talking about dresses.

Rukia stood at the window again. Since her window faced the entrance of the house, she was able to see the guests arrive. She saw them come in one by one -men and women from high societies, with over-fabricated dresses and sumptuous hats, greeting whoever was at the door with fake laughs and gestures; she thought she was going to be sick. But what happened at that moment, happened so fast, that in the future she would only remember a blur.

As the ceremony downstairs started and everyone was gathered waiting for the honoree, there were several gunshots heard from the maze-like garden. For a split second there was absolute silence until several of the caterers walked in drenched in blood. After that hell broke loose.

A group of hooded men and women charged into the ceremony and into the castle, shooting, stealing and killing. The tables were overturned and the decorations where destroyed.

Inside the castle the Royal Soldiers were busy taking care of the intruders, but they weren't noticing a certain group of people that were making their way into the Royal chambers.

A group of five, consisting of 3 men and 2 women, were making their way up the stairs. They were busting open every door apparently looking for something.

The door to her room busted open and she spun around as she saw a man standing at her door, and it was someone she didn't recognize.

"I got it"-he said, apparently speaking to someone. Rukia heard the pleading of her sister coming from another room and something awoke inside of her. Rage?

The orange-haired man came slowly towards her and pulled out his hand

"Listen, I don't want to hurt you, ok. I just want that thing on your neck, so if you give it to me, will be on our way"-he said.

Rukia looked at him and noticed that he was referring to the necklace that her brother had given her today. She remembered what her sister had told her.

"_Please take good care of it and of yourself"-_

"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing here?"-Rukia asked.

There must've been some weird look in her eyes because the orange-haired guy kind of backed away.

"That doesn't matter, just give me what I'm here for"- he said

He was about to reach for her neck when a tall, dark skinned guy walked in

"Taichou, we must go now"-he said

The orange-haired guy looked uneasy. He seemed to not know what to do. As a last resort he grabbed Rukia's wrist and dragged her with him.

In the hall Rukia saw the rest of the intruders. They took her down the stairs and there she saw the King and Queen, waiting for them.

The hall was empty, but outside they could still hear the commotion. The King had in his hand a katana and seemed ready for battle.

"Gentlemen, I would advise you to let go of Hime, and leave this castle at once"- The King's tone sounded calm, but threatening all the same.

The orange-haired man stepped forward, still holding onto Rukia.

"I'm not going anywhere without what I came looking for, and you know what that is, oushou-dono"-he said in an almost mocking way.

Rukia's mind was racing. Everything around her seemed blurry and confusing. What the hell was going on? Who are these people and why do they want her necklace?

She struggled for release but he tightened his grip. She saw how her brother was approaching him and how the intruders took a step forward, but her capturer stopped them.

"Don't get involved. Take the girl and get out of here, now"-

He through Rukia into the arms of a guy wearing glasses and they ran with her. She looked behind her and saw how her brother and this man engaged in battle.

Rukia closed her eyes as she was being dragged way. She was desperate, she was furious. How dare they? How dare they come into their house and disturb her sister like this?

She opened her eyes as everyone started to slow down. She saw that everyone had frozen on the spot. She let go of the man that was holding her and stared at their faces. They were frozen.

She looked at her pendant and it was shinning. A peculiar warmth flowed through her body. She felt like she could do anything. But there was one thing she needed to do.

She went back and saw that her brother and the orange-hair guy where frozen as well. Her sister was in a corner, the tears immobile on her cheeks. She looked at her and kissed her forehead.

"Forgive me nee-san. The last thing I want to cause you is grief"- she told her sister

Rukia placed herself in between her brother and the man, and grabbed the man's hand. She took a deep breath and saw how everyone went back to life.

"What the…"- the man stared to say. A bright silver light engulfed both Rukia and the man as a sort of portal opened beneath them. Rukia looked at her sister and her brother, both of who looked shocked.

"Arigato, nii-sama, nee-sama. I apologize for any disturbance this may cause you"-

And before anyone could do or say anything, they both disappeared in the blinding night.

* * *

Yeah. It's rather long, i know, but I wanted for everyone to catch the main idea of who Rukia is in this fic! 

Please let me know your thoughts so I can continue updating and bringing you the best story ever!!


	2. A Captain's Journey

**I don't own Bleach...Only the obsession**

So, after I re-read this chapter I almost fell off my chair, laughing so hard at all the stupid grammatical errors it had. I cleaned it up a bit so it should be better now! I wanted Ichigo to be somewhat of a potty mouth to depict his desperation.

Thanks to everyone who has provided me with the wonderful feedback. **You guys ROCK!**

* * *

A Captain's Journey

After all this time, after all the blood, sweat and tears, he finally found it. He knew where it was. And he was going after it.

Ichigo Kurosaki was pacing up and down his office like a trapped lion in a zoo. His head was about to explode and the ideas of the big heist where coming to him in drafts. He had already gathered up a team to investigate every nook and cranny of the place, so in just a matter of seconds he would have the information he needed in his hands. But he couldn't wait. Seconds where just too long to freaking _wait._All he's ever done is _waiting,_and he was tired of it.

He slammed the door open and went into the investigation headquarters. People dressed in white robes where walking all over the place. He went up a flight of stairs where he found his partner and captain of the investigation team.

"Just tell me you have something"-Ichigo said impatiently

"Ah, Kurosaki-taichou, to what do I owe this honor?"-responded the captain

"Don't mess with me Ishida. Tell me what you got"-he demanded

"Well now whoever said that you could get away with things by being so rude"-Ishida teased. But by seeing Ichigo's look on his face, he decided maybe it wasn't a good idea to mess with him.

"Listen, we just got the information regarding the exact location, but we still need to confirm. We can't just bust into a place and be like 'hey I think you might have something I want, but I'm not sure'"- explained Ishida-taichou.

Ichigo sat in a chair and buried his face in his hands. The desperation he felt was too big and he didn't know how to control it. He stood up again and started pacing

"How long do you think it'll take to gather enough information?"-he asked

"Well, it shouldn't take long, but I ain't doing shit if you keep pacing like that behind me"-Ishida exclaimed.

Just when Ichigo was about to leave, a small white dot was running towards them. As it grew closer, you could tell it was a boy and he carried some documents in his hands.

"Taichou-dono, taichou-dono…I…have…some…information…"-said the small investigator, gasping for breathe

"What is it Hanatarou-san?"-asked Ishida

But before he could answer, Ichigo had already grabbed the papers and spread them on the table. It was blueprints.

"Are those…?"-asked Ishida

"Yes. These are the blueprints from the Kuchiki Kingdom"-said Ichigo, a crazed smile spreading across his face.

He busted open the doors to another room (apparently he likes doing that) which was full of guns and gadgets. There was a girl with a helmet kicking and punching the air, apparently using a virtual helmet.

"Hey, Tatsuki-taichou, I'm convoking an emergency meeting. I need all the other captains to meet here."-Ichigo ordered

The raven haired captain sent the message across to the other divisions and in a minute there were five captains gathered around Ichigo.

There was Ishida-taichou, captain of the investigation team, Tatsuki-taichou, captain of the weapons and arms lab, Chad-taichou, captain of the Physical Force and Inoue-taichou, captain of the Healing and Medicinal center. Ichigo stood before them, since he is the general captain. They were all looking at each other, asking themselves what was wrong with their captain.

"Captains, we have gathered the last piece of information required. We are able to enter the grounds and retrieve the treasure. There is no reason to delay this now. We must act without haste. Chad-taichou, I want you to gather all your men. They will be our cover while we are breaking into the castle"-

Everyone looked at each other at this point

"Kurosaki-taichou, are you sure you want all of us to go?"-asked Inoue

"Yes. This is not a fucking playground where entering. It's the Kuchiki Castle. I'm sure that they will have a lot of soldiers guarding everything"-he explained

"Yes but…"-Chad started to rebut but Ichigo slammed his hand on the table

"No buts. This is happening today. I am going to end this today. If any of you have anything to say against that, then you should stand up and get the fuck out of here, am I clear?"-Ichigo glared at his captains as daring them to make a word. After he calmed down, Ishida ventured a word

"OK Kurosaki-taichou, we will go with you, but are you aware of today's date?"-he asked

"Yes. What about it?"-

"In my reports it states that today's is the Hime's 19th birthday. They are scheduled to have a ceremony honoring her today. If they are the place is going to be packed with all kind of socialites and that means tighter security"- he explained

Ichigo stood there, thinking. He had forgotten about that piece of information. The freaking princess's birthday. Who gave a damn, he loved crashing parties anyway.

"Doesn't matter anyway, we'll go through with it"-he said

"At the expense of losing our men?"-Chad asked

"Yes"-Ichigo simply answered

After the meeting was done, Ichigo went back to his room. He could feel it. He could even taste it. Revenge.

He never forgot that day. It was raining so hard he thought the earth was going to split open. His mother and father where whispering outside his door as he saw lights approaching his house through his window. His mother came into his room and grabbed him. He saw his dad with a rifle in his hand going downstairs and then he saw his mother put him inside a closet.

"Ok baby, I need for you to be very quiet ok? Can you do that for me? Don't come out until you see the sun. Promise me you won't come out"- his mother had pleaded

Without knowing what was happening, he nodded his head and his mother closed the door, and he could only see through the tiny slots of the wood.

But he had wished that she would have covered his ears instead. He heard the gunshots and the screams. He could smell the dirt and blood and the stench of death covered his nostrils.

After a while there was silence. He thought he would go outside when he heard footsteps stepping hard on the wooden floor.

"Yer, we did what we needed to do, let's get the fuck out"-a man said

"Come on, let's raid this motherfucker. There must be some jewels or somethin'"-said another man

"The king's orders were clear. Let's get out of here before someone comes"-the first man said

He felt them leave the house. He felt them drag the bodies. But all he could think of was _'the king's orders were clear'_.

Those memories had haunted him for his entire life. Since he no longer had a home, he wandered, and learned many things, amongst them, how to kill.

When he turned fifteen he stumbled into a gypsy park. He had heard that the gypsies where dangerous, but since it was circus season, they presented no harm.

He walked into a tent that caught his eye and there he saw a beautiful woman with large yellow eyes. On her lap there was a big black cat snoozing and purring.

"There must be something you want to know, if you walked in here"-she said in a low, mysterious voice

"I want to know how to kill the person who killed my parents"-he said

The gypsy looked at him in the eye and said:

"Boy, there is adventure in your life to come. You will encounter a crossroads. You will be faced to decide between your heart and your mind, your soul and your memories. You have not forgotten, you have not forgiven, and your heart is being consumed. Slowly, but surely."-she said

"I don't give a fuck about that. I want to know how I can find the person who killed my parents"-he said

"The truth is only given to those pure of heart that deserves it, and you my boy, are not pure of heart. You must find the treasure that will purify your soul. Once you find it, you will know the truth"-she said

"What does this treasure look like?"-he asked quite calmly

"A smiling moon"-she answered

And that's how Ichigo became who he is, a treasure hunter. He found this corporation through his many travels and got involved. Over the years he had become the best of the pack, earning him the position he had today. But he only revealed his true intentions to become a treasure hunter when he became general captain. And Ishida Uryuu was the one that helped discover the cache.

Ishida had told him about the jewel that was passed from generation to generation of women in the Kuchiki Royal Family. It was legend that this jewel had extraordinary powers, even though no one ever saw them being displayed. But he knew. When he saw the picture he knew. And that's why today was the perfect day to enter the castle, because today, another Kuchiki woman was about to be given the jewel…His jewel. And if he had to rip her neck off, well, so be it.

They prepared everything and went right to it. They disguised the getaway van with a catering service logo and got into Royal grounds without troubles. They unloaded there soldiers through the back as the captains entered through the sides.

They were already inside the castle when they heard the gunshots and the commotion started. They knew they had to hurry. They saw how the castle soldiers marched in front of the back crystal door to stop anyone from getting into the castle.

"Kurosaki-taichou, where is this treasure?"-Tatsuki asked

"Go through all the bedrooms and capture whoever is in it. Go, now!"- He ordered.

He was the one that was going to find it, and he knew exactly where it was.

He busted the door open and looked straight ahead, but was momentarily blinded by the light of the sun augmented by the crystal window. When he was able to focus his eyes, he was paralyzed by what he was seeing.

In front of him was who he assumed was the Hime. Her dark hair shinned under the sunlight and her eyes had a slight shimmer. The sun kissed her pale skin and her body was silhouetted against the sunlight. She looked at him straight in the eye and he didn't seem able to move. But it was only for a second, because he caught the glimpse of the necklace around her neck. There it was, at last.

"Listen, I don't want to hurt you, ok. I just want that thing on your neck, so if you give it to me, will be on our way"-he asked. For some reason he couldn't help being polite.

But she was defiant. She wasn't about to just let go of the damn thing. She asked him who he was and what he wanted. He could sense that she was strong.

"That doesn't matter, just give me what I'm here for"- he said

The thought he had earlier of ripping her neck came to mind, but he felt he couldn't do that, so he reached to her neck just to pull the necklace off when Chad-taichou came in

"Taichou, we must go now"-he said

_Crap, what the hell am I going to do now?-_he thought. They had to go, fast, but she wouldn't just give up the necklace. _Fuck it, I'll take her too_-

He grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the room. The other captains were right behind him when, reaching the top of the stairs, he saw the king.

He was waiting for him, sword drawn out and everything. But Ichigo wasn't scared. He threw the girl to Ishida who was behind him and told them to leave. He would do this alone.

"I would like to ask you why you are here. Why have you come to disturb my kingdom?"-the king asked him

"I'm here looking for the truth. And it so happens to be hanging off the princess's neck"- he answered.

He saw a woman kneeled on the floor crying. He didn't pay mind to that. The king drew his sword in front of him and Ichigo took out his. They were ready to pounce on each other when he glanced at the woman again and heard her say, as if there was no other sound around_"please take care of my sister. She will find the truth"_. After that he blacked out.

He opened his eyes again (though they didn't fell as if they were closed) and saw the tiny princess in front of him. And under him he saw a circle being formed and some sort of portal being opened. The girl grabbed his hand and looked towards her brother and her crying sister

"Arigatou, nii-sama, nee-sama. I apologize for any disturbance this may cause you"-

"What the…"-

But before he could say anything else, the light swallowed them both, and they disappeared.

* * *

Well there you have it. I hope you can read it better! 

Ok..review time


	3. The Beginning of a Quest

**I don't own Bleach! Only the obsession...**

Wow! Thanks to everyone for answering my question! I really appreciate it since I did have the wrong definitions!! jiji

I didn't intend for the chapter to be so long but, it happens...Here is where the story starts to develop and because of work, it might take me a little longer to upload the next chapter...but worry not!! I shall continue..even if I become sleep depraved!

Special thanks to **Andraq, ichirukiisbest, brittany-nicole and krazy candy** for your reviews and your loyalty! I hope I satisfy your need of Ichigo/Rukia

* * *

The beginning of a quest

They slowly opened there eyes as rain pounded over their heads. Ichigo was on his stomach and felt something on his back. When he tried to stand, he felt something role to the ground.

"Ouch, be careful."-said a tiny voice behind him

He turned around and saw the tiny princess sitting next to him rubbing the back of her head. He noticed how they were surrounded by tall trees that looked dark under the gray skies, which were filled with the sounds of birds cawing.

All of a sudden, the memories of what had happened dawned into him.

"Hey, where the hell are we?"-he asked the girl by grabbing her wrist

In a split second she spun around and twisted his arm around his back, a surge of pain crossing is now contorted arm

"If I were you, I would never do that again"-she said very calmly

"Ok, ok, I got it. I won't do it again."-he said. She let go of his arm and proceeded to look around. Ichigo saw the necklace on her neck. He could have just taken it, but he had no idea where they were, so he decided just to walk with her until they found a place. As they walked the rain dissipated, but the clouds remained circulating the skies.

"Why were you in the castle?"-the girl asked all of a sudden. Ichigo stared at her as they walked down a dirt road that lead to God knows where

"I was looking for something"-he answered

"Did you find it?"-she asked

"Yes"-he said

"Is it yours?"-she asked

"No"-

"Then why were you looking for it?"-she asked

"You know, for someone so freaking tiny, you sure ask a lot of question"-he said starting to get annoyed.

"You were the one that broke into my house and tried to steal from me, so of course I have to ask why, you moron!"-she exclaimed

They glared at each other for a few seconds until they heard, or felt, someone coming towards them. They turned to see what was in front of them until they heard a voice speaking, but from behind them

"Ah, so I see you found her, didn't you?"-said a mysterious voice, making both of them jump and turn

Ichigo's eyes were wide open. It was that lady. The lady he saw when he was fifteen years old. She looked exactly the same. Her eyes were still wide and yellow, and at her feet there was the same black cat that she had years ago.

"What the hell are you doing here?"-he asked her

"Well, it's that how you say hello to old acquaintances. The real question is what are _you_doing here, because last time I checked, I live here."- She said.

The yellow-eyed lady pointed behind her and they saw a gypsy camp. The colored tents were up and there were several children running around the dirt ground.

"The woman turned around and looked at them again. She looked at the tiny girl next to Ichigo and bowed to her

"Gomenasai, Kuchiki-hime. I had not recognized you earlier, please forgive me"-she pleaded

"Please, don't do that. I rather not be recognized with that name"-the princess said

Ichigo snorted. A princess who doesn't want to be a princess.

"So, you managed to kidnap the princess of the Kuchiki Royal Family. Your head must cost millions"-she said

"I didn't want to tag along the midget, I just wanted the jewel"-Ichigo said

"I have a name you know. I would appreciate it if you used it"-the girl said

"I don't know your fucking name and I don't care, just give me the damn necklace"-Ichigo exclaimed

"Don't be so hasty my young hunter"- the yellow eyed lady interrupted "I clearly remember telling you that you needed a pure soul to work the jewel, did I not?"-

"Where the fuck am I going to find a 'pure soul'? What is a pure soul?"- asked Ichigo

"A person who possesses a great amount of hidden power. But I thought that was only a legend"-said the tiny princess

"Yes well the pure souls are as much of a legend as that pendant on your neck is."-said the lady

"And where do I find these pure souls? How do I find them?"-Ichigo asked, getting impatient

"That is what the diamond pendant is for. It pulls the inner power from the pure soul and the person becomes the sorcerer it was entitled to be. Right now there must be thousands of pure souls all over the world. But the one you need to look for is the one that provides truth."-The lady explained

"Che, you make it sound so easy. Well and where do we need to go?"-Ichigo asked

"We?"-The girl looked at the orange-haired man next to her

"Of course 'we'. You're the one with the jewel and you won't let go of it, so I'll take you with me then"-he said very matter-of-factly.

"No, no, I'm going back. I have to go back to my sister! She must be worried sick"-she exclaimed. They could see the pain in her eyes.

"Ah my dear Hime-sama, unfortunately you won't be able to go back yet. You see, once the jewel opens the gate and it takes you, the only option you have is to finish the mission bestowed upon you. I'm very sorry Hime-sama, but that's just the laws of magic"-she explained

The pint-size princess fell on her knees. She won't be able to see her sister. She won't know if she is safe. She looked down at her necklace. Wasn't it her who opened the portal and took them there in the first place?

"Well that's decided! We're going to find the other pure souls! Are they in other countries or what?"- said Ichigo enthusiastically

"Actually they are in other worlds. The main souls are four, which represent the elements. Those four control thousands of other souls in there worlds. But you must be careful, since these souls are not to be taken lightly."-explained the lady

"Other worlds? And how the hell are we going to go to other worlds?"- asked Ichigo

"The same way you came to this one. The jewel will take you there, but since it brought you here first, I assume there's something here you might need to look for."- Said the lady

"Were in another world?"-asked the princess

"Yes. This is the world of gypsies, as you can see. Like I said before, you won't be able to leave until you find what you meant to look for"-she explained

The princess and the orange-haired guy looked at her dazed and confused. They had to travel different worlds and look for pure souls in order to find the "Truth".

"Wait. I understand why you might want to do this. You have something you want to know. But what do I have to do with all of this? Why am I being dragged along here?"-asked the princess

"Well, Hime-dono, the fact that you're the one carrying the jewel means that you must have some sort of hidden powers"-the lady explained

"But this was given to me as a birthday gift, nothing else. It's just a family heirloom"-she exclaimed

"A family heirloom that's been passed through all the women of your family. Do you know why only the women get this necklace, hime-dono?"- The lady asked. The princess shook her head

"Well there you go. Know you have a question and you need to know the truth. You see, your destinies are intertwined. There are no coincidences in this life, only the inevitable."-the lady said

As they stood there, they clouds dissipated and the sky became clear as crystal. The sun shinned above them and there was a warm breeze caressing their skin.

It was clear what he needed to do. He was a little worried, since he didn't have his team with him, but it didn't matter. This was exactly how he wanted to do this, on his own. He didn't want to involve his friends, because this was personal.

She never has thought about that before. Why only the women of the Kuchiki family receive this jewel? What does that mean? Why was she never told this before?

But then she came to the conclusion that they probably would have told her, had she stayed. She sighed as she realized that it would probably be a while until she returned. She looked at her necklace for the up-tenth time and thought _"well, I guess I don't have a choice"._

"Well I assume that you're both tired and hungry. Why don't you come with me so you can rest?"-the lady offered

They both had to admit they were kind of tired and hungry, so they followed her into the gypsy camp, where they felt extremely out of place.

All the gypsies looked at them with weird expressions and some children were pointing at them. They assumed it was because of their outfits, since the gypsies wore colorful and shiny clothing. The princess was still wearing her blue dress and the orange-haired guy was wearing his hunter clothes.

"Before I let you come in my house, I would like to have a formal introduction. We haven't mentioned our names through our long conversation and really, I don't feel comfortable letting nameless people enter my house"-said the lady abruptly

"My name is Madame Yoruichi. I am a reader of the cards, tea cups, hands and all other object in which you can or could see the future"-she introduced

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo and I am the general captain of the Treasure Hunter squad"-Ichigo said

"Um…I am Kuchiki Rukia"-she replied, saying nothing else

Yoruichi looked at her for a moment and smiled

"Ok then, shall we go in?"-

They entered a wooden door and saw a small, but cozy, living room. There was some furniture and a lot of deep colored drapes over the windows and lamps, giving the place a secretive look.

In the middle of the furniture, where the coffee table was, the saw a little crystal ball in the middle. It was foggy in the inside.

"Why don't you guys sit here will I get you some things to eat"-Yoruichi suggested

Ichigo and Rukia sat on the soft couch in front of the crystal ball. For some reason they weren't able to tear their eyes from it. The white fog just danced in front of them in a teasingly way and their eyes became empty and cold, like if they had passes out.

"I would suggest not to look at that for too long"-said a voice that sounded very loud to them for some reason

Yoruichi was standing with a tray of food for both of them. She placed the tray on the table and they started to eat

"What the hell is that thing?"-Ichigo asked after gulping his food

"That is a crystal ball"-she said very matter-of-factly. Rukia couldn't help sniggering

"I know it's a crystal ball but what does it do?"-he asked again slightly annoyed

"Oh, well I can gaze into the future or the past in it. But for those who don't have the talent it's just fog"-she explained

After they finished their meal Yoruichi gave them some clothes to change into while she cleaned the ones they had on. They both looked at the clothes and then looked at her questioning.

"Those are traditional gypsy outfits. Of your going to stay here you need to put these on or the gypsies will become suspicious and start asking question"-Yoruichi explained

The outfits were both made of a soft golden silk. Rukia-hime's outfit was a long golden skirt with a purple blouse that left her naval bare. She had a small jacket over the blouse. Ichigo had golden pants and a sleeveless shirt, and both of them had pointy shoes. They looked at themselves and thought they could never look this ridiculous again.

As the day turned into night they tried to figure the reason they were there, but nothing came up. At first they thought that the reason was to fine Madame Yoruichi so she could give them all that information but apparently that wasn't it, since no portal had opened.

"Wait, Yoruichi-sama said that in each world we would find a main soul, which would have the power of an element, right?"- Rukia-hime deduced

"Yeah, and?"-Ichigo asked

"Then maybe there's a pure soul here. Maybe we need to find it"-she said

Ichigo stayed silent. A pure soul, here? Of all the things he has heard about gypsies, nothing has ever sounded 'pure' to him.

The darkness of the night surrounded the gypsy camp and all the lights from the other houses started to go out. Yoruichi had placed Rukia and Ichigo in a guest room she had. Of course, Rukia took the bed so Ichigo stayed on the floor. But regardless of their accommodations (or lack of) neither of them could sleep. They knew that as soon as the sun rises, their journey would begin

* * *

Ok, next chapter will continue this one. I will update the next chapter soon so don't bite your nails! 

Ok time for **writer and reader interaction**!

How many of you watch Bleach through You Tube? Did you guys watch episode 116? Isn't cool to see Inoue jealous of the best couple in the world?!! (ok calm down Mitsukai-chan). Anywayz...review time!


	4. A Tormented Soul

_**I don't own Bleach...but the wonderful mastermind Kubo Tite does!!...But I do own some OC's in here...Oh and the plot of course**_

So, here we are again. Another great chapter. I re-wrote this thing a thousand times and I still don't really like the outcome but, oh well I'll let my fans decide...hehe

This is the continuation to the previous chapter...kinda. Thank again to all the wonderful people who let me know how much they like the story. Special thanks to **Andraq** and **Typewriterman** for there wonderful reviews and advice!! You guys Rock!! And everybody should check out **Typewriteman's** fics, there awesome!!! Because we just cannot, and will not, get enough if IchixRukia!!!!!!!

* * *

A tormented soul

"_Rukia, Rukia honey, over here. Over here, baby look at mommy. What a good girl. What? You're hungry? Are you hungry? Well your bottle is empty but…oh. I thought it was empty. Did you do that sweetie? Did you fill up the bottle without telling mommy? What a good girl! Apparently you'll have them before I did!"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ichigo suddenly opened his eyes as he heard loud thumping coming from outside. He sat on his improvised bed on the floor and saw Rukia-hime looking out of the window next to the bed. The rain pounded hard against it and everything was dark, except for an orange light coming through the window, which was half covered by Rukia's silhouette.

As he was more aware of his surroundings, he heard loud voices calling someone out.

"What's going on?"- He asked the princess as he stood next to her looking out the window

"I don't know. There is a group of men outside and they seem to be looking for someone"-she said

"Come out! Come out you evil-doer. Meet your fate you spawn of the devil"-a man screamed at the front door

Ichigo and Rukia stepped outside of the room when they saw Yoruichi standing in front of the door, looking at it like she was about to make a terrible decision.

"What's going on outside Madame Yoruichi?"-asked Rukia

"Oh, I'm sorry for the noise, it must've woken you. Please don't worry, it's me there looking for"-she answered. She had a faint smile across her face.

"Why are they looking for you? They don't seem very happy about something"-Ichigo said, looking outside a window.

There was a group of men and women standing in front of the Madame's house. They were all dressed in black and were holding torches. Some of them were holding little black books that resembled bibles.

"Please stay here. Do not move or move anything. I don't want them to know you are here"-Yoruichi said

She opened the door and stepped outside. The crowd started yelling and pounding there fist at the air. From the crowd emerged a small man with black clothes just like the others. He had a hat and small glasses and the moment he took front and center, everyone went silent.

"Shihouin Yoruichi, my name is Takashi Noboru. I am the head priest of the Sacred Congregation and I am here to arrest you"-the man stated. As he said this there was a twisted smile displayed across his face

"And, may I ask what are the charges pressed against me?"-Yoruichi asked rather calmly

"Defamation, fraud, public disturbance and treason"- the man explained with no hint of emotion

Ichigo and Rukia listened closely by pressing their ears to the door. They were so surprised by what was happening that they couldn't move, and because of the fact that Yoruichi told them not to.

"Treason? When have I committed treason?"-Yoruichi asked

"That will be discussed when you are placed on trail. Arrest her"-he ordered two men behind him

They grabbed the woman by the arms and dragged her to the back of a wagon. As they walked by the other black-clothed people, they yelled and cursed at her. But Yoruichi seemed calmed and collected. She didn't make any moves and got into the wagon with no demands. The congregation people followed the black wagon as it disappeared into the fog of the early morning.

Rukia slowly detached her ear from the door, with her hand placed on her mouth. Ichigo had a hand on the back of his head.

"Wow. That was crazy"- he said

"We need to help her"-Rukia said suddenly

"What?"-Ichigo asked. This girl was too eager for her own good.

"We have to go help her. She's in trouble so we have to help her"-Rukia explained, her eyes wide with desperation

"And why would I want to do that? Didn't you hear what that man said? She's a fraud and a traitor."-he said

"Do you really believe that? She was the one that told you about the pendant right?"- asked Rukia.

But Rukia didn't understand. The way Ichigo had lived in these past years had taught him never to trust anyone. He lived closed to everyone and everything and he really felt in his mind that it wouldn't be strange that this Madame Lady was a fraud, since he has been lied to before. But the look in the princess's eyes told him different. He saw how she really believed that they had to save her. He crossed his arms and looked away, trying not to look at her, since he thought that she could probably convince him.

"Fine, if that's your decision then I'll go on my own. I don't need you"-Rukia said defiantly. She started walking towards the door, and once she noticed the hunter wasn't going to follow her, she opened it and walked out.

"Wait, wait, wait. Ok I'll go. Geez, how the hell are you going to manage to get in there anyway?"- Before Rukia started walking she felt her wrist being pulled back. Ichigo had pushed her back and she spun around, landing in his chest. He still had her wrist in his hand and her face was very close to him. They stayed like that for a while until Ichigo felt his arm being twisted behind his back yet again.

"I thought I told you not to do that ever again"-Rukia said holding a struggling Ichigo on his knees.

After the awkward moment had passed, they decided to think of a way to help Yoruichi. They had stayed a good couple of minutes looking into space without the slightest idea as to how to proceed. They didn't know where she was taken, or who those people were. Time was ticking and impatience was growing…specially on Ichigo.

"Were never gonna be able to pull this off you know. Where the hell do we start?"-he huffed impatiently.

"Aren't you supposed to be a treasure hunter or something? This is your kind of work."-Rukia said

"How is this my kind of work? I look for _treasures_ not _people_"-Ichigo said, looking at her with his eyebrows furrowed

"Well, just think of it as a treasure then. Just think of how would you look for a treasure if it was taken from you by some religious looking people"-she said very matter-of-factly.

"What makes you think it's so easy? First of all, I have an investigation team that does all that kind of research for me, and second, I don't go places without having at least a map of the place. You can't just waltz into a place and hope to find what you're looking for"-he explained. He remembered the talk he had with Ishida-taichou before attacking the Kuchiki castle. Hadn't he gone into the castle without exactly knowing where to go?

"Oh I see, so you're that kind of hunter? The one that has other people do their work and then takes all the credit for it afterwards."-she said crossing her arms in front of her chest. She saw how Ichigo jumped from his seat and stood in front of her, reacting to her words. Bingo.

"What! That's not the kind of hunter that I am! I work hard to find the things that I hunt! It's not my fault that the headquarters already has that team! But only because they're there doesn't mean I don't know how to find things on my own"-he shouted at the princess's face. Rukia looked up into his face with a mischievous look

"Well then, find Yoruichi"-she said softly

Ichigo stood up straight and closed his eyes. Rukia looked at him with curiosity. What was he doing? She was about to call him out when she felt something emanating from the orange-haired kid.

A pale-blue aura surrounded Ichigo's body and his face was contorted in concentration. His fists were two balls and his stand was rigid. Rukia noticed that the rest of the room had gone dark and that they were surrounded by little spectacles of light. Next to Ichigo's ear there was a little light that was slightly stronger than the others, and in a split second, Ichigo grabbed it.

"Found her"-he said, suddenly opening his eyes.

He darted towards the door with Rukia hot on his heels. He was running towards the dirt road where the black wagon had been not long ago.

"Wait! Kurosaki-kun, where are you going? What do you mean you found her? Wait!"-she called behind him

"Shut up already. I said I found her so we are going to look for her."-he said

They were reaching the road that leads to the outside of the gypsy camp when they were stopped by a small truck, which was sideways. In front of the truck there was a little boy and inside the truck there was an older man.

"Where are you guys going?"-the boy asked

"Who the hell are you?"-Ichigo asked

"Are you guys going after the sacred congregation to save Madame Yoruichi?"-the boy asked, ignoring Ichigo's question

"Yes, we are"-Rukia answered

"Do you know where the congregation is?"-the boy asked, raising an eyebrow

"Well…not exactly"-Ichigo confessed

"Hmm. Hop in, we'll take ya"-said the little boy, pointing at the truck

"And why would we trust you?"-Ichigo asked defiantly

"Because we want to help Yoruichi"- the boy answered, getting in the back of the truck

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other and decided to go with the boy and the old man. They hoped in the back with the kid and they started going down the dirt road.

"Why are you guys going to help Madame Yoruichi?"-the boy asked

"She helped us. It's the least we could do"-Rukia answered

The boy studied then for a while and turned his eyes to the road. After what seemed like an hour, they reached a building made of dark red bricks. The side walls were covered by very dense vines that went up to the ceiling.

"Where're here"-announced the boy

They stopped a few miles before the tall, black gates. They got out the of the truck and the old man light up a rusty pipe

"This is the Sacred Congregation. Here they put to trial everything considered unholy and diabolic. They have had their eyes on the Madame for years now, saying that she performs adulterous magic tricks and disturbs the public order. We know that's a load of crap."-The old man said, letting a few rings of smoke come out his mouth

"Why would they say she's disturbing public order if she's in the circus?"-Rukia asked

"They say that someone caught her doing some magic in the deep of the woods one night. Supposedly she was controlling the weather to destroy the congregation's crops. Of course the next day they found out that there crop was destroyed because of a nasty wind. Since then these people believe it was her that did it"-the old man explained

"Did she?"-Ichigo asked

The boy and the old man exchanged dark glances. The man put out his pipe and got on the truck again, the boy followed suit. He started the truck and turned around, but before leaving he stopped next to the couple.

"They usually have service at this time, so I assume that the Madame is not being guarded right know. They keep their prisoners in the lower chambers. Just keep going all the way down and you should find her. Good luck kids"-he said. The truck disappeared into the dust of the road.

Without wasting time, the twosome went through the gates, which were open, and carefully went through the sides of the manor. They saw that there was nobody on the sides of the building so the ducked under a window, where they could hear the people gathered inside. Ichigo looked around and saw a small door, so he pulled Rukia's wrist and they went in, finding a staircase that led to the undergrounds of the manor

"How did you know where to find this?"-Rukia whispered, pulling her wrist away from Ichigo's grip.

"It doesn't matter, let's go"-he said

They ran down the stairs as everything got darker, only being able to see by the faint light of the torches that hung on the walls. They reached the bottom and saw in front of them a long hall, and in each side there were cells. They slowly walked by each one of them until they saw a slim woman with dark hair.

"Madame Yoruichi! Are you alright?"- Rukia said, holding the bars of the cell like she could go through them

"Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-hime, what are you kids doing here?"-she asked faintly. Her hands were chained to the wall and were held above her head. Her face was slightly bruised and there was a little bit of blood in the corner of her lips.

"Those bastards hurt you"-Ichigo exclaimed

"A little price I had to pay for my silence. But you shouldn't be here, It's dangerous"-she said

"We are not leaving without you"-Rukia said, holding onto the bars tighter.

Ichigo stepped back, studying the cell. The bars were thick, so there was no way in hell that he was going to get through them.

"Is there a guard that has a key to this thing?"-He asked

"Yes, but they left their post since they had to attend to the service"-Yoruichi said

Ichigo went back outside and noticed the small guard post. He went around it and saw the little surveillance screen, where he could see the cells and the two women. He looked around trying to find a key until he felt the cold of metal on the back of his head and the distinct clicking of a gun.

"Don't move you son of a bitch"-said the voice of a man

"Man do I really hate that phrase"-Ichigo muttered

In a second Ichigo grabbed the gun that was pointed to his head and twisted the guard's hand, but in the struggle the guard pulled the trigger and fired a shot to the ceiling. He took the gun from the guard's hand and smacked his face with it, leaving the man unconscious. He searched his pockets and found a pack of keys, so he ran back to the cell, where he saw the princess with her eyes wide open, her hands slightly shaking

"Are you ok, Kurosaki-kun?"-she asked

"I'm fine, but we need to do this fast since there's probably more guards coming"-he said, fumbling with the keys and trying them all.

Sure enough, there was a loud thumping coming from above them and they heard the voices of several men coming towards them. The duo was spotted and they charged against them. Ichigo found the key and opened the door right when a guard raised his arm and hit him across the head with his gun. Ichigo fell on the floor and Rukia grabbed the keys, looking for the one to unlock the chains that held Yoruichi. The guard went after Rukia when he felt a hand pull his leg. He stumbled face first to the ground.

"Hey, it's me you need to worry about, asshole"-Ichigo said standing up. Blood was dripping from his forehead.

While Ichigo fought the guard, Rukia was still looking for the key. Her hands were shaking and she wasn't able to focus on the keyhole.

"Kuchiki-hime, please, you don't have to do this."-Yoruichi said

"Nonsense. You helped us and gave us shelter, so we will get you out of here. I don't believe a word those people say about you"-Rukia said. She had a fierce determination in her eyes and Yoruichi knew there was nothing she could say.

Rukia finally found the key and opened the lock. She held Yoruichi on her shoulders as Ichigo delivered the last blow on the guards face before leaving him unconscious. They were heading for the door until they saw a small man standing at the bottom of the stairs with a flock of guards behind him

"Oh fuck"-Ichigo muttered

"Well, well, what do we have here? Are you planning on going somewhere, Yoruichi?"-The man asked

"Noboru"-Yoruichi hissed. Her body was limp and heavy on Rukia's shoulder.

"Listen old man, if you know what's good for you, I would suggest you step aside"-Ichigo said defiantly. A twisted smile ran across the man's face

"What's good for me? You have some nerve kid. Guards, finish him!"-the man ordered

The guards charged against Ichigo and he started fighting all of them. Rukia was standing behind them, looking at Ichigo in awe. He was fighting all of them, alone.

"Hime please, just leave me here, I'm not worth risking your life for. Please get out here."-Yoruichi pleaded

"Stop it. You life is worth it, you can't think like that. You must have the will to live; otherwise you will never be strong. The people at the town are waiting for you to come back, they helped us get here, they believe in you Yoruichi-sama."- Rukia was looking into Yoruichi's eyes and she noticed that there was a small glimmer in her eyes, one that looked a lot like the light that Ichigo had caught next to his ear earlier. Rukia kneeled on the floor holding Yoruichi's head close to her chest.

"Please, never lose your will to live. You must believe"-she whispered

The small diamond pendant started to glow, and a symbol appeared under Rukia and Yoruichi. Yoruichi's body started to glow with a golden aura and there was an enormous gust of wind coming from her. She stood up and started walking toward the guards, who had stopped attacking Ichigo and were staring at the glowing woman. Yoruichi elevated her right hand softly and sent the guards back into a wall, where the all knocked out. Then she walked straight up to the small man, who was cowering against a corner

"Devil, you're the devil"-he whimpered

"Sorry for the crop"-she whispered and the small man collapsed

She let out a sigh and turned to the Ichigo and Rukia, who were looking at her with wide eyes.

"I think it's time to go home"-She said

Back at the Gypsy camp, the duo had their original outfits on, happy to have taken off their golden ones. They were standing in the small living room, getting there things ready

"So you are one of the pure souls. Hmph… go figure"-Ichigo said

"Yes. I am the Soul of Wind, and thanks to Kuchiki-hime I was able to unleash my power"-Yoruichi said while sipping on some tea

"Did you already know this?"-Rukia asked

"I suspected it, since I have read about the pure souls before. But I must warn you, it probably won't be as easy with the other elements"-she said

"Easy? Whoever said that was easy? I got my ass kicked all over the place"-Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Before you leave there is something I need to give you"-she stood from here chair and opened a little wooden box that was on the mantelpiece. She placed in Rukia's hand a little crystal sphere that had a golden mist swirling inside.

"This is Kaze Go-ruden. You will need to collect on of these from each pure soul you find"-she said

"Thank you"- Rukia said, looking at the small glowing sphere.

Before anyone could say anything else, the pendant stared to shine again and the silver portal opened under their feet. The light started to surround them and their forms started to disappear.

"Good luck you two and be careful"-Yoruichi said

The light covered them completely and in matter of seconds that had disappeared yet again. Yoruichi stared at the spot where they had been standing and smiled. She knew that those two were going to have a very hard time

"I hope you don't give them too much hell"…

* * *

Yeah pretty long huh? Sometimes my head gets filled with stuff and I just can't stop Xx 

Kaze Go-ruden: Golden wind (not quite sure if its said correctly)

So, Ichigo and Rukia are going to another world. What are they going to find? Who will they have to defeat? Will these to ever get along? Read and see!! and review, of course

And now...**Reader and Writer interaction time** cheers and applauses

I was reading the Bleach manga online and seriously, are Ichigo and Rukia **EVER** going to realize that they are crazy for each other? I mean this is insane! And apparently Ulquiorria has a soft spot for Orihime..watch out Ishida!!!


	5. Mizu Shigaino Part 1

**I don't own Bleach...not yet anyway (evil smirk, Kubo Tite smacks upside the head) OW!**

Anyway, here goes anither lenthy chapter. Once I start writing I can't seem to stop, hence the long chapters, so this is part 1 to this chapter. Hope you likey!!

Thanks again to everyone who has supported my story! I am so grateful of you guys, you keep me going!!! Oh and sorry for the spoiler I gave in the previous chapter!!! XP ...Ok enjoy!!!

P.S: If anyone thinks that Mizu Shigaino is wrong (you know, not how you say it) please let me know asap!!! Thanks

* * *

Mizu Shigaino

(City of Water)

If anyone were to be looking at the sky, they probably would have passed out at this point.

There was a silver circle in the sky and a strange symbol formed under the clouds, making the surroundings go dark. Out of nowhere two spots appeared and dived feet first into the ocean below.

Ichigo pulled his head out and spitted the salty water out of his mouth. His eyes were itchy and he was soaked wet, his clothes slightly weighing him down. He looked around trying to find a head with raven hair, but wasn't able to find it. He swam forward until he heard a small voice to his right.

"Ku…Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki!"-

He saw a small hand waving in his direction and noticed that that was the only thing visible from the small princess.

"Dammit"-he muttered as he swam across the ocean to her as fast as he could. Before the small hand disappeared he took a hold of it and pulled out the body of the limp girl.

In his desperation he started swimming like a mad man until he saw a small island in front of him. He darted towards the place praying that it wasn't an illusion.

He reached the shore and dragged the princess's body out of the water. He loosened the corset that was around her waist area and started CPR, but remembered that he also had to give mouth-to-mouth in order for that to work. He took a deep breath and covered the girl's nose and separated her lips. As he breathed into her mouth he felt her lips cold and chapped, and they were a little purple, which made Ichigo apply more pressure into her chest.

"You're not dying on me now, you hear"-he said as he pumped the small princess's chest.

After what seemed like hours, the princess rolled to the side and threw up water. She started coughing and her eyes were wide and her body was slightly trembling.

"You are such an idiot! Why the hell didn't you learn how to swim?!"-Ichigo scowled, although he was slightly smiling.

The raven-haired girl was about to retort when her eyes widened again and she pointed her finger at something, or someone, behind Ichigo. But before he could ask anything or turn around, he felt something solid collide on the back of his head, making everything around him black. He heard the rustling of feet and, as he passed out, he heard a small voice in the distance

"_Ichigo…_"-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh, shit"-Ichigo muttered, rubbing the back of his head. He sat up and looked around at his surroundings. He was in a small room with a barred window and everything was pitch-black. He stood on the balls of his feet to look out the window and all he saw was a canal. Heaving a sigh, he slumped back at the floor and started rubbing the back of his head again, noticing that it was still slightly bleeding.

After a few moments had passed he heard some footsteps and heard the look on the door being picked on. The light came rushing in so fast that he had to momentarily close his eyes.

"The king would like to have a word with you"-a man said

They picked him up from the floor and escorted him outside. He was being lead through a great hall where he saw many paintings and various sumptuous decorations. The ceiling was of a solid gold and the floor was covered in a velvety colored rug. The guards took him to the bottom of the hall where there was a huge wooden door. It opened and they were greeted inside by other guards. They walked into the room and at the bottom of the room; Ichigo saw two thrones, one next to the other. In one there was a young man with white hair, who was holding a long staff and next to him he saw a small woman with short raven-colored hair and pale skin. Her eyes were open but they didn't seem to be looking anywhere.

"Rukia-hime"- Ichigo exclaimed

"Do not speak to the royalty without permission, boy"-one of the guards told him.

They approached the thrones and the guards bowed on one knee with their faces down, forcing Ichigo to do the same. The young man stood up and placed himself in front of them.

"You were the boy who saved her, weren't you?"-the man asked with a soft voice. Ichigo nodded, still looking at the floor

"I am very grateful for that, and so is my queen. Because of your bravery and act of kindness, I shall let you go. Release him"-he commanded

The guards stepped back and let go if Ichigo, who slowly stood up and faced the man.

"Listen, I don't know who you are but that is not you're Queen. She came with me and we're here looking for something"-he explained, somewhat knowing that it wouldn't take him anywhere.

The man looked at him for a second and smiled slightly.

"Hmm, I am sure that the salty water has caused you to suffer a delusion, so I will look pass the fact that you have forgotten our Queen. Please seek some medical attention my friend. Guards, please escort our injured hero to the town."-he ordered the guards.

Ichigo felt the guard's hands on his shoulder as they pushed him towards the door. Before he left, he turned his head and looked at the Queen. It was Rukia-hime, it had to be. Her eyes were empty and she seemed to be lost.

When they reached the front doors, Ichigo noticed that he was inside a huge castle, but what startled him the most was what he saw in the sky.

Instead of seeing the usual clouds and sun, what he found was a crystal dome. The city was underwater and he could see the fishes and other sea animals passing next to the crystal fortress.

His kept looking up while he walked towards the town, not noticing the people that were dodging him. He was suddenly stopped by a little push that he felt in his legs. He looked down and saw a small girl with very sad blue eyes. She was on the floor picking up the groceries that had fallen because of the impact.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you coming"-Ichigo said felling very bad for the little girl. He bent down to help her.

"That's because you weren't looking"-the little girl said. Her eyes were so sad, Ichigo noticed, and that made him fell even more of a creep. They finished picking up the groceries from the floor and Ichigo carried the girl's bags.

"I'll help you with these, you just lead the way"-he said

The girl looked at him for a while; she then turned around and started walking. As they walked, Ichigo couldn't help but notice all the people and the little stores of the city. Everything had a faint blue-ish glow, which was probably because of the water above, and everyone wore silky robes.

"We're here"-the girl announced

She pointed to a small store that was in the back of an alley-looking street. It was small and made out of wood. They went inside and Ichigo left the groceries on top of a table, but before he started to leave he heard the voice of a man calling the little girl

"Oi, Ururu-chan, It's that you? Did you bring what I asked you?"-the man called out

"Yes sir. There is a man here that seems lost"-she said pointing at Ichigo

The man came out of a storage room on the back. He was wearing green robes and a hat that covered his eyes, and he also walked with a cane.

"Ah, welcome. My name is Urahara Kisuke and I am the owner of this wonderful shop. Is there anything I can do for you?"-the man asked

"Uhh…well I only wanted to help the little girl so…I'm good, thanks"-Ichigo said.

"But she said you looked lost, and by the looks of your outfit, you're not from around, right?"-the man said

"No, I'm not from around. Well, to be honest with you I really don't have a place to stay, or any money for that matter, is there any way you could help me out with that?"-Ichigo asked. He had thought what the hell? I might as well take advantage if this now.

The man had a hand on his chin and was thinking when the little girl came from behind him and tugged at his pants. He bent down to her level and she whispered something in his ear, then she left to the back of the store.

"Ok, stranger, you can stay here in the shop"-he said

"Just like that?"-Ichigo asked, startled

"Yes well apparently you were very nice to Ururu-chan so it will be like a reward for taking care of here."-the man said.

Ichigo followed the man to the back and found a very wide backyard, which was completely hidden from the front of the shop. There were several rooms and in the middle there was a small pond with some Koi fish. They walked towards the middle of the hallway and the man opened a door, showing Ichigo his bedroom.

"You can stay here. We have dinner at seven"-he said jubilantly

"Thanks"-Ichigo responded

He closed the door and sat on the floor. For some reason he couldn't get the princess's eyes out of his mind. They were open, but not responsive. They didn't have that sparkle of anger and determination she usually has, they were just cold and blank. Possessed? Under a spell? What the hell did that King do to her?

At seven Ichigo went out of his room and into the dining room, where he found the shop owner, the small sad-eyed girl, a boy with red hair and a very large man with dark glasses. They turned to look at him, making Ichigo feel very uncomfortable, but then they continued their chit-chat and there dinner. Ichigo sat next to the girl who started serving him a plate with food.

"So stranger, what brings you to these depths?"-the hat-wearing man asked

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo by the way and the reason I'm here is to find something"-he said, starting on his food

"To find something? Would it be too intrusive to ask what that something is?"-Urahara probed

"I wanted to ask about that king. What do you guys know about him?"-Ichigo asked, deliberately changing the subject. Urahara looked at him from under his hat.

"The king you ask? Well he has reigned this kingdom for many years now, but he has changed in the past couple of months. He's been sad and depressed."-Urahara explained

"Why has he been depressed?"-Ichigo insisted

"Well, he was depressed because the Queen passed away, due to a terminal disease."-he said

"She died?!"-Ichigo exclaimed, making everyone in the table look at him

"You seem very interested in our kingdom for a stranger. May I ask why?"-Urahara asked. There was something with this guy that Ichigo couldn't shake. His gaze was penetrating and his voice was very calm. He sighed and decided that maybe he could help him, or at least he hoped.

He explained to them his situation. He told them about the princess and how he saw her there and how the king called her "queen". He told them that he was very confused and he didn't know what the hell to do. As he finished he realized that maybe he was more concerned for the princess than for the jewel, but he just shook the thought out of his head.

"Hmm, does your Hime friend look like this?"-Urahara pulled a picture from a drawer and showed it to him. Ichigo's jaw almost hit the floor when he saw it. They were freaking twins or something! The resemblance was uncanny. The hair, the skin, the stature everything, but then he looked closer and noticed that there was something that wasn't the same, the eyes. The queen's eyes were of an ice blue and seemed sad, Rukia-hime's eyes were of a dark violet-blue and they were fierce and determined. He smiled to himself, this king is definitely mental.

"The queen was very important to our king. He would do anything for her, but when he found out that she had a disease that he couldn't cure, he was devastated."-Urahara explained

"Ok but why would he think that Rukia-hime is his queen if he saw her die?"-Ichigo asked

"Rumor has it that the king made a pact with this evil sorcerer where he was promised that he would see his wife again. Of course the king had to give this sorcerer a lot so this pact could work, so ultimately the kingdom is falling apart. Supposedly he calls this sorcerer back so he could perform the pact again, giving the sorcerer more stuff, of course. I assume that the moment he saw your friend he thought it was his wife"-Urahara explained

"Well, thanks for the information, but I need to go get her. We don't have time to mess around with depressed men"-Ichigo stood up from the table and started walking towards the door, when he was called back

"I understand that you have an important mission, but you must not be of haste. The king is surrounded by protection of all sorts, so you just can't walk in there and grab you're princess friend. Why don't you just rest tonight and tomorrow we'll figure something out"- Urahara suggested

Ichigo didn't like the idea of prolonging this but he was tired and if the king had all that protection, he probably wouldn't be able to get in since it was dark. So he went back to his room and decided to get some shut eye.

"What do you think Urahara-taichou? Are these the people we were waiting for?"-The large man with glasses asked

"Yes, they are"-he answered

* * *

Yay! Ichigo cares for Rukia...somewhat... 

So I'm hoping to develop some romance already between these two soon, since Kubo-chan is denying me the pleasure...bakamono!

Anyway the 2nd part of this amazing story will continue soon! Please read and review!!

**And know...reader and writer interaction time! (cheers and applauses):**

Ok so we have Ichigo and Rukia and Orihime and Ishida...but what about Sado-kun? Is he like the fifth wheel? Who would be his couple? Any sugestions?...


	6. Mizu Shigaino Part 2

**I don't own Bleach!!!!...I swear**

Ok so I removed the chapter and re-did it! It was bugging me all day so I just had to do it! My work is cutting my writing time and that really sucks but I'll try to continue updating as soon as I can! Promise...

Thanks to everyone who has supported my work. I really appreciate it! I hope you guys like the chapter since it all just came to me all of a sudden and it may not be redacted as well as I had it in my head...

Well I guess no one really thinks of Sado with a couple, though Spirixx coupled him with Tatsuki, which I don't think it's a bad idea. Stay tuned for more reader-writer interaction!!!

* * *

Mizu Shigaino 2

(City of Water)

When he opened his eyes, he noticed that he wasn't in his bedroom. Everything around him was of a faint golden color and as he turned to his side, he noticed that he was lying on the floor. He sat up and looked down to his clothes and they weren't the silk ones that Urahara had given him. They were of an off white and he had a red silk band across his chest. They were the uniform that the generals wore in the Kuchiki Kingdom. He looked at his hands which were covered by white gloves when a door that was in front of him opened. He walked through the doors slowly and noticed that he was walking over a wine-red carpet which led to a throne at the end of the room. He reached the throne when he saw a petit woman sitting on it. She was wearing a long white dress which was tight around her body. On the side of her right thigh a long slit uncovered her leg, exposing her pale soft skin. Her eyes were as dark as the night and her equally dark hair shown under a mysterious light.

"Ru…Rukia-hime?"- Ichigo asked, getting closer. The princess lowered her gaze to where he was

"Kurosaki-kun, don't get any closer or you might get hurt"-she said. Her voice sounded distant.

"Where are we?"-He asked, noticing now what the princess was wearing

"I'm not sure but I believe that we are in my subconscious. I was wishing for a way to communicate with you and next thing I know, I'm here"- the princess explained. She was still and very serene, like she was asleep, but awake.

"Your subconscious? So we're inside your dream?"-He asked

"Yes, I guess you could say that"-

"Ok so what did you want to tell me?"- He asked

"Are you stupid? I need for you to get me out of here. This King thinks that I'm his dead wife and he has me under some sort of binding spell. I can't move so the only resort I have is this one"-Rukia-hime answered. Her tone of voice was very still and calm, which scared Ichigo a bit

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you sound like your dead?"- He asked slightly annoyed

"I told you I'm under a spell. I can't move or control my movements for that matter. He feds me and talks to me. It's really freaking me out"-Rukia said. Ichigo laughed a little picturing the tiny princess being force fed. He heard her gasp and saw her frame slightly tense.

"He's coming, I have to go. Kurosaki-kun, please hurry, I think I felt the presence of another pure soul''-

"You felt the presence? Since when are you able to do that?" - Ichigo asked

"I don't know, it was all of a sudden. Just please hurry"- her voice was very distant and sounded as if there was a glass between them

Ichigo suddenly woke up and immediately sat up straight. He looked around and saw that this time he was in the bedroom of the Urahara store. The memories of his dream came back to him vividly and he stood up and headed outside.

The other residents of the house were already up going about their chores. Ichigo spotted the hat-wearing man and walked up to him.

"Well, I'm heading off to the castle. Thank you for letting me crash here"-Ichigo thanked the blonde-haired man

"And how exactly are you planning on entering the castle?"- Urahara asked

Ichigo hadn't really thought about that part, but it didn't matter. He had something to do and he was going to do it.

"Umm…I'm not quite sure but I'll figure something out"-he answered

"Hmph…how about I help you getting into the castle? I do know my way around it"- Urahara suggested

"Really? OK, let's go then"-Ichigo said

He wasn't really sure if it was a good idea to go with this man, but he thought that it would be his only chance since he didn't have a clue as to how to go around the castle. They reached the main gates and Ichigo noticed that the place was packed with guards.

"Let's go over here"- Urahara pointed towards the side of the castle, which was covered with flowers and trees. They jogged all the way around the castle until they were in the backyard garden, were there was a huge tree that reached the crystal dome.

"Wow, that thing is huge"- Ichigo had his head bent back to get a better look

"Yes, that tree has been here since the beginning of our civilization. But if you notice, the branches and the leaves are dry and there slowly breaking through the glass"- Urahara explained, pointing his cane to the sky.

"Why is it like that?"-

"This tree represents the power of the royal family. Ever since the king's wife died, he has neglected to use his powers, and of course there's this sorcerer who has infected his mind. So this tree is in the same state the king's heart is, dry and sad"-

"But if the king doesn't snap out of it, that thing could break the glass and this place will drown"-Ichigo said

"We are all aware of this, but we don't know if the king is"-Urahara sighed. He looked around the garden with some nostalgia.

"If we climb up the tree we'll be able to see his bedroom, and maybe we'll be able to get in"-Urahara said with a different tone of voice.

"Hey, how do you know so much about the castle and the king?"- Ichigo asked. Urahara gave his back to Ichigo and sighed again

"Because the king is my brother. My older brother"-

Ichigo's eyes widened with surprise. What were the chances that he would run into the king's brother?

"After my brother's wife died, it was impossible to live here. He was erratic and moody. The decisions he made were crazy and the castle was total chaos, so I decided to leave until so he could find some peace in his solitude. But I guess that wasn't such a good idea"-Urahara lowered his hat to his eyes with his hand.

"We better get going, Kurosaki-kun. Climb up those two branches and the first window to the left should be his room"-

They climbed the tree and found the bedroom window. The room was currently empty so they let themselves in and headed towards the door. Ichigo noticed that in the room there was another door, which was slightly open, and from inside he heard a soft voice humming a tune. He peaked through the door and saw Rukia-hime sitting in front of a mirror brushing her hair. Her eyes were as absent as they had been before and her movements were slow, like they were being controlled. He stepped into the room, making sure he looked around.

"Rukia, Rukia, wake up, we gotta go"- he was shaking her slightly to see if he could wake her up from her state, but she didn't even look up to him. Rukia continued to brush her hair and hum silently.

Ichigo was about to yell in her ear when he felt his body suddenly paralyze. He was standing like a statue and the only movement he could do was move his eyes.

"Doesn't she look marvelous? You know, the queen used to hum that tune every time she brushed her hair, so I thought that adding that touch would be perfect, don't you think"- a somber voice was behind Ichigo, moving slowly towards him. It stood next to Rukia and started stroking her hair and Ichigo noticed that it was covered in a black hood, his face covered in shadows.

"You two coming here was very fortunate for me. The king was driving me insane with his whining and complaining about his dead wife, and it was making it harder for me to get his powers but, when I saw you to at the shores I thought 'bingo'. The resemblance that this girl has to the queen is spectacular and I just had to cease the moment. And now the king will do anything I say as long as I have his queen with him forever. You're not trying to take her away are you?"- The hooded voice was very cold and it sent shivers down Ichigo's spine. Then he noticed a figure stand behind the hooded person

"Long time no see. I guess you haven't changed, have you?"- Urahara was standing behind the hooded figure, his cane pointing at the head.

"Ahhh…but if it is young Urahara. What a pleasant surprise, I never thought I would see you again, since I made sure your brother got rid of you."-

"I've let this go long enough. It's time for you to leave"-Urahara's voice was menacing. The hooded figure chuckled.

"And what are you going to do exactly, Urahara-Ouji"-the hooded voice said with sarcasm.

Urahara lowered his cane to the floor and traced a circle around his feet. He then placed the end of his cane on the hooded figure's back, making him unable to move.

"_Ancient spirits of the ocean hear my voice; give me the strength of binding power…RELEASE!"'_

A circle formed under Urahara's feet and the hooded figure fell on the ground, his arms behind his back. Ichigo felt the spell wear off and stood there looking at the hat-wearing man

"What the hell was that? That was awesome!"-Ichigo whispered as he got closer to the figure on the floor

"Careful Kurosaki-kun. Take your friend and let's get out of here"- Urahara's voice was serious and his eyes were covered by the shadow spread from his hat.

Ichigo went over to Rukia and noticed that she had stopped brushing her hair, but her eyes were still empty. Ichigo shook her a little and still there was no response.

"She's still under the spell"-Ichigo said. A muffled laugh came from the floor

"You thought it would be that easy. Her soul is no longer in her body. Once I brought her here I felt a very strong power emanating from her so I thought I might keep her soul and give the king her body, since he wouldn't notice the difference."-the figure laughed and Ichigo kicked it in the stomach, causing it to assume a fetal position

"Listen you asshole, tell me where the hime's soul is or I swear I'll beat you up so hard you'll regret being born"- Ichigo grabbed the front of the hood and lifted the figure, though the face was never uncovered

"Ah, such young fearlessness. I sense a strong power coming from your soul to"- It laughed again and Ichigo was about to punch him when Urahara grabbed his fist in midair

"Kurosaki-kun, let's go. We will look for the princess's soul ourselves. Let's go"-

Ichigo through the hooded figure back onto the floor and carried Rukia-hime's limp body. They headed down the stairs and into the great room, where Ichigo had first seen the king.

"Why are we here Urahara?"-Ichigo asked

"There's still something that needs to be done"-he said

They walked towards the thrones and in one of the chairs was the tall figure of the white haired man. His head was resting on his hand and his face looked somber and tired. He looked up to the incoming party and raised his head when he noticed the orange-haired man carrying his beloved queen

"He…Helena, my love, what have they done to you?"- The king had his arms outstretched and was walking towards Ichigo and Rukia when Urahara stepped between them

"Kai, this is not your wife. Listen to me, your wife has already passed away. This girl was brought to you buy that evil sorcerer so he could take all your powers. You need to wake up"-

"Kisuke, what are you doing here? How dare you say that is not Helena? You are a blasphemer and you will be punished. I am calling the guards"-

Before the king could say anything, the doors to the room closed and locked. All the windows became black and a shadow crept put of the darkness over the king's shoulder.

"Hmm, Urahara-Ouji, that wasn't a very smart move from you. Do you honestly think that you could stop me with such feeble power? The king is now under my power and so is his power. You are going to have to do much better than that binding spell"-the hooded figure raised his hand and sent the trio against a wall.

"Kurosaki-kun, stay here"-Urahara said as he stood up

"What? But…"

"This battle does not concern you. I need to save my brother and our kingdom. Take care of the princess"-he walked towards the hooded figure and began to fight.

Ichigo watched as they performed spells against each other and how Urahara was getting seriously injured. The king was on his knees by the feet of the stairs, looking at the floor, his eyes wide and his hands shaking.

Ichigo looked down at the princess. Her eyes were now closed and her breathing was steady and soft. The pendant on her necklace looked rather dull and there was no shine coming from it. He remembered that the sorcerer said he removed her soul, so that meant that the diamond moon was not going to work.

"_What the hell am I going to do now? How am I going to get her soul back?"- _He held the princess's body a little tighter.

"_Rukia-hime, if you're in there, please, please wake up. We need to find the other pure soul. You can't let yourself be defeated like this. Think of your sister. Wake up!"-_

He wasn't sure of what he was doing, but he had to try. He grabbed the pendant in his hand and looked at it. The small crescent moon glistened a little and he placed it over Rukia's heart. The princess's skin started to glow and her eyes suddenly opened, first they were still empty but once she blinked they were back to normal.

"Ru…Rukia? Are you alright?"-Ichigo asked. Rukia stood up and gave her back to Ichigo. She started walking towards the king and was passing through the middle of the battle. Ichigo saw how everything around her was in slow motion and how all the spells passed next to her without touching her. She reached the steps where the king was and placed her hand on his head.

"Helena?"- He asked

"I'm sorry but I am not Helena. She has already gone to a better place and she wants you to move on. I understand that it must be hard to let go of a loved one, but she would have wanted you to be strong and to protect the place she called home. You have given yourself away in a selfish desire and everyone around you has been affected. Regain your power and end this."-Rukia's voice was calm and serene. The king stopped shaking and was looking at her in the eye. Suddenly the crescent moon symbol appeared under their feet and a bubble of water surrounded the king. There was a blinding light and suddenly the king was in front of the hooded figure, his hand on his chest

"What the…"-

"For too many years you have clouded my mind. My judgment grew weak and I hurt those who loved me, but that is no more. I won't be requiring of your services any longer."-

The king wrapped the sorcerer in water and it broke apart. Small drops of water were scattered around the floor, but they quickly disappeared. The windows were glowing once again with the outside light and the door unlocked and opened, letting hundreds of soldiers in.

"Your Highness, is everything ok?"-asked one of the guards

"Everything is fine. These are my friends"-The king walked towards his brother and embraced him.

"Better times await us brother"-Urahara said

"Yes, indeed"-the king answered

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ichigo and Rukia were back in there original outfits once again and they were standing in front of the royal thrones. The king was looking down on them and he seemed younger and alive. And standing next to him was Urahara, his eyes still covered by his bucket hat.

"I can't express with enough words the gratitude I feel towards you. Thanks to you I have my kingdom and my family back. I also have my powers and my clear judgment. I insist I must reward you"-the king said

"It's not necessary, really. We're happy we were of help"-Rukia said, giving Ichigo a look of 'don't ask for anything or I'll kick you'.

"Fair enough. But there is something I have that I believe belongs to you"- From the palm of the kings hand came out a little blue sphere.

"This is Mizu Kesshou. I believe you will be needing this in the future."

As soon as the sphere landed on Rukia's palm. The pendant shone once again and the portal opened under their feet, the silver light engulfing them.

"Thank you for everything!"-Urahara said

The couple waived and disappeared.

"Well I hope those kids the best of luck"-the king sighed

"Yep. They'll be needing it"-Urahara said

* * *

Alrighty then! Two souls down, two to go!! Can anyone guess where there going next? Is Ichigo and Rukia ever gonna get some alone time? Stay tuned and find out... 

And now (fanfare) **Reader and writer interaction**!!!:

OMG! Isn't Rukia's Zanpakuto the best!! I was so happy for her! Do your thang girlfriend...And her mod soul? lol...if you guys haven't seen it you should definetly watch chapter 117!!! Ok now review!!!!!


	7. The Hidden Oasis

**Mizu-chan: TiteKubo-san, can I own Bleach? Pleeeeeeease?**

**TiteKubo-san: Um let me think...NO. All these characters are mine...buahahahaha**

**Mizu-chan: You're so mean sniff. Wait, there's one character that's mine. ha!**

**TiteKubo-san: ...**

Yay! I was able to update another chapter. This story is coming to an end, so I hope you guys like it!

I want to thank all the wonderfull people who have supported my fic. Andraq, who's reviews leave me elated. Spirix, Miffmistress, Karisa, Ichirukiisbest and everyone who leaves me there heartfelt review, arigatou!!! I hope you guys like this chappy (hehe chappy) since It'll be having some love feelings

* * *

A Hidden Oasis

A harsh wind past through their faces as they woke up. They could feel the scorching heat of the sun above them and could barely keep their eyes open. Ichigo placed his hand over his eyes to see if he could find anything around but all he could see was sand. Right, left, up and down, sand.

"What is this place?"- Ichigo heard the muffled voice of the princess behind him. The wind was making such a terrible noise.

"I don't know but I think we should start moving"-he shouted

They started walking without really knowing where they were headed, since everything in front of them was of a same color. Their bodies were heavy against the wind and they felt small sand particles cut through their skin.

After walking for several minutes, the wind suddenly stopped. Ichigo and Rukia fell on their knees from the exhaustion, panting and gasping for breath.

"Thank…goodness."-Rukia panted

Ichigo stood up and started dusting himself off. He looked around and again. Saw nothing but sand. The heat was increasing by the second and in the distance he saw the heat arise from the sand.

"This is just peachy…where stuck in westbubbafuck!!! There is no sign of anything around here! We're screwed!!"-Ichigo yelled at the empty sand lot. He started kicking the sand, making it rise up and splash Rukia in the face

"Hey you moron watch what you're doing! Stop being such a child, there has to be a place around here somewhere"-she said hopefully.

Rukia took the pendant and bit the tip of the moon. By looking around she could tell that there wasn't anything around, maybe not for miles. She sighed and held the pendant in her hand

"_If there is a pure soul here, you would know wouldn't you? Would you let me know?" _– She thought

The diamond pendant started to glow and a fine silver line shoot out of it. It was pointing right in front of them.

"Kurosaki-kun, we need to follow the light. Let's go"-Rukia signaled the silver line

"How the hell did you do that?"-Ichigo asked

"Who cares, let's go"-She grabbed Ichigo's arm and dragged him. They ran towards the light. They ran and ran and ran for what seemed like hours, but still the destination was out of sight. Ichigo freed himself from the princess's grip and stop, bending to his knees and gasping for air.

"How…can…you…run…so…damn…much?"-he laid on his back in the sand and closed his eyes

"No, Kurosaki-kun we need to keep going. We need to…"-she fell on her knees next to him, feeling dizzy and extremely weak. The heat of the desert caught up with her and she was unable to move. She laid next to Ichigo and her eyes closed against her will, the silver light still shining and pointing towards an invisible place.

They both woke up at the same time the moment they felt a cool breeze on their face. They looked around and noticed that they were inside a little wooden hut. The floor was made of dirt and the mattress of the bed was uncovered.

"Where are we?"-Rukia-hime asked

"Aww man, don't tell me we were captured again?"-Ichigo scolded

"No, no, you weren't captured. More like saved"-said a voice coming from the door

A small girl stood on the door frame. Her hair was of a bright red and her eyes were emerald green. She was very tiny but her eyes seemed very wise for her age

"Who the hell are you?"-Ichigo asked. Rukia glared at him

"I apologize, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Anais and this is my humble home. I brought you here because I found you in the desert and you were unconscious. I believe that was the dehydration. Here, I brought you some water"- the little girl placed in a nearby table a tray with two cups and a pitcher full of crystal water. Ichigo and Rukia almost raced to it. Ichigo got to it first, but when he saw Rukia cross her arms and raise an eyebrow to him, he poured a cup for her first. The girl giggled

"You guys are amusing. Where do you come from?"-she asked looking at their attire.

Rukia explained to the little girl where they were from, their names and how they got there. She also told her what they were looking for. Anais was looking at her with curiosity and had placed her head on both her hands as a sign of attention. Ichigo was kind of surprised that this girl believed everything.

"I see. So you are searching for the soul of Truth. Well, I'm not sure if that soul is here, but I would be happy to help you find it! You guys can stay in this room"- Anais replied

"Thank you"- Rukia said

"Hey wait a minute! Both of us can't stay in the same room!"-Ichigo exclaimed nervously

"Oh, I'm sorry but I only have this room available"-Anais said in a soft voice. Her eyes were wide and she looked at the floor

"Don't worry Anais-san, we will manage. Kurosaki-kun can sleep outside, with the trees"-Rukia explained nonchalantly

"Excuse me? There's no way in hell that I am sleeping outside. Besides we don't even know what outside looks like"-he retorted

"No problem, I'll give you a tour"-Anais offered happily. She took them outside and both of them couldn't help saying 'wow'.

The whole city was covered with thick, green, huge trees, palm trees to be exact. All the houses and the clothes were alive with color. The air was filled with the music of many chirping birds and in the middle there was a huge pond, which was filled with sand so it looked like mud.

"What happened here?-Ichigo asked, stopping at the edge

"This was the Great Pond of Wishes. It used to be filled with the most purest water in all of the desert, but now it's filled with dirt"-Anais explained in a rather serious voice

"And how did that happen?"-Rukia asked, looking at the dirty water. The small girl sighed next to her.

"It was a long time ago. The land was one of the most productive and richest of the entire desert, because of our water. Our earth was very fertile and that brought us a lot of prosperity, but the other cities did not like this. They were envious and wanted our water. Over 20 years ago, a band of rebels came to our city and started a fire. Most of our commerce's and houses were burnt to the ground and they brought with them the most horrible sand storm ever. The sand storm was so strong that it filled our pond with dirt and after that, we were never able to be as prosper as we once were"-Anais ended in a sad tone. Ichigo was scratching the back of his head and Rukia was looking at the pond, her left hand on her fist wrapped in a fist.

"That's such a terrible thing. Why would anyone want to destroy a kingdom? Only out of spite and envy?"-

"We had to work very hard to bring everything back up. But this town is known for its hard work and dedication, so it wasn't a big deal"-Anais smiled at Rukia and Rukia looked at her in admiration. This child knew her history very well.

They returned to Anais small hut and sat at the table. She served them some fruits and they chatted animatedly until they went to bed. The room were Ichigo and Rukia were going to say wasn't exactly a suite. There wasn't enough space on the floor for another bed and since it was made of dirt, Ichigo wasn't really thinking of sleeping on it.

"Fine then, we'll just both sleep on the bed. And if you even so much touch me with your breath I'll beat you up more than bread"-Rukia said as she went to the bathroom to change.

Ichigo wasn't very sure if that was such a great idea, but then he thought what the hell? He wasn't sleeping on the floor. He climbed on the bed and covered himself completely. Moments later he heard the petit princess silently walk in and just as silently get under the covers. She had her back to him and was in a fetal position, trying to keep their distance. Ichigo laid on his back and placed his arms behind his back.

"This is very uncomfortable you know"-

"….."

"Are you sleeping already?"-he leaned over and noticed Rukia's chest rising and falling slowly. He sighed and stared at the ceiling. Actually, this wasn't that uncomfortable. He turned his head and looked at the back of Rukia's head. Her hair was of a deep black and the skin of her arm sticking over the sheets was pale and creamy. A sense of urgency filled Ichigo's chest. He took a deep breath and turned his back to her, annoyed at the feeling that was in his chest.

The bright sun came through the window and landed right on Ichigo's eyes. He woke up, grumpily of course, and headed outside. Rukia and Anais were already having breakfast and were having what seemed a very girly conversation, so he decided to lean on the edge of the door and look at them, though he wasn't really looking at them both.

Even though the sky was thick with trees, the rays of sun still made their way in, and they were over Rukia's hair, making it shine and glimmer. Her skin seemed to glow and her eyes had a little twinkle to them. Her voice and manners were soft and delicate and she was very graceful. Sitting there, under the sun, she looked so…

"Kurosaki-kun, what are you doing there? Don't you want some breakfast?"-

The princess's voice jerked Ichigo of his daydreaming and he walked over the table. They had coffee, milk and toast.

"Sorry it's just that I didn't want to interrupt"-

"I hope you guys slept comfortably last night"-Anais said

"I slept like a baby"-Rukia replied with a smile

After they were done with their breakfast, they headed to the town again. They noticed that the people seemed worried and were talking amongst each other, so Anais headed to one of the merchants

"What's going on?"-

"Anais, we have a serious problem. Our land, it's dying. We have been able to take care of it after all these years without the water but, now the land won't let us grow anything. All the fruits and vegetables are dead or even rotten."-

Anais lowered her head in thought. Then she jerked her head up and ran towards the Great Pond.

"I have an idea"-she said to Rukia and Ichigo who were following her.

They stopped at the pond and Anais looked down with the same thinking look as before

"We need to clean this pond"-she said

"But how are you going to do that?"-Ichigo asked

"I don't know but there has to be a way. I can't let my people suffer. We have all worked so hard and sacrificed so much, it just isn't fair. I need to clear this pond"-

A small tear fell from her cheeks and fell to the pond. Rukia's pendant started to glow again and the symbol appeared under her feet. She placed a hand in Anais shoulder and the symbol appeared under the red-haired girl, who placed her hand in front of her chest like in prayer and was surrounded by sand.

At first everyone thought that it was another sand storm, but once they noticed that the sand was not spreading, everyone gathered around the pond. All the sand from the pond shot up into the sky and scattered in the wind, and in the middle of the pond, was the small praying figure of Anais.

"We're saved!"-

"The pond is back!"-

All the townspeople started jumping and hugging one another. Anais headed towards Ichigo and Rukia, who was still holding the pendant.

"Thank you so much Rukia-hime. You have given me the power to save our pond, and to save my people. Now we shall never suffer again in the hands of envious rebels"-

"You're welcome"-

They were all once again in the small wooden hut. Ichigo and Rukia were standing in front of Anais, ready for their next journey.

"I knew you guys came here for something. Everything happens for a reason, don't you think?"-Anais said happily

"I sure do"-Rukia replied

"Oh wait before you leave, there's something I need to give you"-she reached inside her dress pocket and pulled out a tiny sphere

"This is Sabure no Megami. I hope it helps you in your journey"-she handed the sphere to Rukia and the symbol appeared once more under their feet. The silver light engulfed the couple and in instants they disappeared again.

Anais sighed and let out a little giggle.

"Those two are so cute together"-

* * *

And on they go to their next adventure. Does Ichigo now what he' s feeling? Will he do something about it? Does the princess fell the same way? Stay tuned for the next chapter!!! 

Sabure no Megami: Goddess of sand

**And now...reader and writer interaction!!!!**:

Name this character:

"I will put it in a away that even an idiot like you will understand"


	8. A World In Between

**Kubo-tite: Ok Mizu-chan, what have we learned today?**

**Mizu-chan: That all the characters mentioned here are not mine, but yours. Only the story-line is mine**

**Kubo-tite: Very good! Here have a cookie**

**Mizu-chan: Yay!**

Ok guys, so I wrote this chapter just to get stuff heated up, It's like a filler, I guess...Thanks to all my loyal reviewers for your love and support, I greatly appreciate that. It might take me a while before I can get to the next chapter so please don't kill me!!!!

* * *

A World In Between

Usually, when Ichigo and Rukia landed somewhere, they did it almost immediately, or at least they felt like it since they weren't conscious. But this time Ichigo and Rukia opened their eyes to find themselves inside the portal that takes them wherever is it that they go. Their surroundings were black and purple and the walls were full of electrical discharges. Rukia got closer to Ichigo trying not to get electrocuted and Ichigo felt the blood rush to his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Stop pushing me, you're gonna get be fried"-

"Stop complaining so much. Where are we?"-

"It seems we are in between worlds. How come we woke up now?"-

"How should I know? Maybe it wants us to see where we are going."-Rukia replied

They floated around going downwards until a silver light appeared at the bottom of the portal, causing them to cover their eyes.

Seconds later Ichigo opened his eyes and was standing in a field full of flowers. He looked up and pulled his arms in front of him. The princess appeared in the sky and landed on Ichigo's open arms.

"Phew, that was close"-Rukia said

Ichigo couldn't help thinking of the princess's small body cuddled in his chest. She felt so warm and tiny…

"Kurosaki-kun?"-

"Yeah?"-

"You can put me down now"-

"Oh, sorry"-

He placed the tiny princess on the ground and she dusted herself off. He cursed at himself for having these random thoughts and kept wondering what they meant. He scratched the back of his head and scowled. He didn't like this.

"This is strange; I don't feel any pure souls around here"- Rukia said as she looked around the fields.

A warm breeze surrounded them and the sky was of a soft blue. Miles in front of them there was a small city with many buildings and houses, so they decided to walk there. Once they reached the city Ichigo couldn't help but notice how huge everything was. There were skyscrapers and streets over buildings and floating cars.

"This place is insane"-Ichigo muttered

"I guess we should find somewhere to stay"-Rukia's tone was very unimpressed

"Aren't you surprised by any of these things?"-

"I have been to cities like these before with nii-sama and nee-san"-Rukia's tone was suddenly sad as she remembered her family. She wondered how long had it been.

"Well I've never seen anything like this."-

They walked down a crowded street full off people who were only looking straight forward. They never looked back or to the sides and their faces were very serious. Ichigo and Rukia walked up to a building that said 'Paradise Hotel'. The entrance had two huge crystal doors and the floor was carpeted. When they went in they noticed a mahogany desk and a girl sitting behind it with a wireless phone hooked on her ear.

"Welcome to Paradise Hotel, how may I help you?"

"We would like to have a room"-Rukia answered

"Ok, do you have a previous reservation?"-

"No, we do not"-

"No problem. We have a bedroom available. May I have your name please?"-

"My name is Kuchiki Rukia and this is Kurosaki Ichigo"-

"OK, great. Here are the keys and here is the receipt"-

"Wait a minute. How many beds does this room have?"-Ichigo suddenly remembered the previous situation he had with the sleeping arrangements. The secretary looked at him with confusion

"It's a single bedroom sir"-

"And we'll take it. My husband is such a goof sometimes"-Rukia gave the secretary a sheepish smile and clung to Ichigo's arm, dragging him to the room

"Why the hell did you say that?"-

"Because getting a single bed was cheaper than a double bed and I don't have a lot of money left, genius."-

They went into the room and Ichigo was happy to see that the space was comfortable enough. The bed was a queen size one and the room had a balcony. There was a TV and under it was a small refrigerator with all sorts of drinks. The bathroom had a tub and Rukia took possession of it right away.

"Oh yes, I definitely need one of these"-she opened the hot water and prepared herself a bubble bath, while Ichigo flipped through the channels.

As Rukia laid inside the warm water, she started reminiscing of all the events that had occurred. Everything has happened so fast and she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her sister. Last time she saw her she was on her knees, crying. Her brother, on the other hand, was ready to take on her capturers. And Kurosaki-kun. Wasn't he in the castle that day to take the pendant away? She recalled that day when she saw him for the first time. There was something in his eyes that had startled her, like desperation or anger or both. No one in had ever spoken to her in such a fierce manner. Everyone around her was always so delicate and gentle, and for some reason, she was grateful of Kurosaki-kun's impoliteness towards her. He didn't treat her like a porcelain doll that at any moment would break; he treated her like she assumed he would treat anybody. She sighed and sunk deeper into the water. She had never met anyone like him before. That spiky, orange hair, those fierce brown eyes and that scowl, that omnipresent scowl. He was nothing like Byayuka nii-sama, who was always very serious and dignified, and that kind of was a comforting feeling, since she wasn't always very comfortable around him. She actually admired her sister for being able to maintain her happy self despite her husband's personality. Rukia had always dreamed of one day growing up to be as strong and graceful as her sister, but now, all she wanted was to see her again.

After almost an hour soaking in the tub, Rukia rose from the water and dried herself. A drift of cols air from the air conditioner caused her to shiver and to get goose bumps, so she wrapped her body in a robe that was hanging behind the bathroom door. When she walked out, Ichigo was half asleep on the bed with the TV on, so she decided to sit on the window ledge and sip on some coffee while watching the sunset.

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes as the tine princess walked out of the bathroom. He saw her get some coffee and sit by the window, staring outside. He stretched and yawned loudly, which caused the princess to jump a little.

"You startled me"-

"Sorry. I thought you had drowned in there"-Ichigo started flipping the channels again.

"I just needed to relax. Did you need the bathroom?"-

"No, I'm just saying…I thought you had actually drowned"-

"Were you worried about me or something?"-Rukia turned her face to Ichigo with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I was not"-he scowl grew deeper in annoyance as the princess let out a small chuckle

"Kurosaki-kun, do you think we were chosen by this pendant?"-Rukia asked holding the small diamond pendant in her hand. Ichigo looked at her.

"What do you mean 'chosen'?"-

"Do you think that if anyone else would have had this necklace, they would be doing the same thing?"-

"I don't know, maybe not. Maybe we were chosen, I mean aren't you like a witch or something?"-

"Why would you assume that?"-

"Um, let's see. You open a weird portal that takes us places, you awake the pure soul's powers and every time you wish for something it happens, like with that dream thing you did."- He said counting each thing with his fingers.

"I guess you're right. It's just that everything in my life has always been planned ahead. Being in the castle, I was always told how a princess is supposed to be. I always thought of my life being like the people of this city, always looking forward and never noticing the trivialities of life. I guess I've missed so much"- Rukia suddenly remembered what her sister said to her the day she received her necklace.

"_This necklace represents the power that the Kuchiki Royal Family has. If Byayuka-dono gave this to you, it's because he considers you to be worthy of it, so please take good care of it, and of yourself"_

A single tear fell through Rukia's cheek as she started at the sunset. The pinkish-orange light casted by the sun made her skin glow and her watery eyes were noticeable in the light. A ragged sigh came from her and Ichigo looked away from the TV, noticing that Rukia was wiping her face.

"Are you ok?"-he asked rather softly

"I'm fine"-her voice was steady

He turned off the television and stood up from the bed. He pulled a chair from the small table in the middle of the room and sat next to Rukia, leaning on the chair and placing his arms behind his head.

"Is there anything you need to talk about?"-

Rukia turned to look at him. She was rather surprised but pleased at the same time. He knew she was crying, but he wasn't putting her aside.

"Humph, you're full of surprises Kurosaki-kun. But really, there isn't anything bothering me"-

"You know, you're a terrible liar"-Rukia looked at him and smiled.

"Fine, I'm worried about my sister. I haven't seen her in a long time and I miss her"-

"Ah, so the princess does have emotions huh? Well, I guess you'll see her again when all of this is over"-he assured her

"How do you know that? What if those other hunter friends of yours hurt her or took her?"-

"They wouldn't do anything without my orders, so don't worry about that."-

"Well, that's easy for you to say since you don't have anything to lose"-She didn't mean to say that since she didn't know anything about Ichigo's past, but she was defensive and emotional. Ichigo looked at her and returned his gaze to a wall.

"Yeah you're right; I don't have anything to lose. My parents were killed and I don't have any other family members, so yeah, I don't have anything to lose"-he didn't seem angry he seemed…hurt?

"I'm…I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"Rukia stammered. Emotions always won the battle with her.

"It doesn't matter. Listen, you and I are in this for different reasons. I want to know who killed my parents and you want to know more about your powers. I'm a hunter and you're a princess, I get it. We may be from the same world or whatever but we are completely different."-

Rukia frowned at Ichigo's speech. He wasn't making much sense and she noticed that there was a faint reddish color spread on his cheeks. She smiled at the thought that maybe he was blushing and, reading between the lines, maybe he wanted to tell her something.

"I'm not sure of what you're trying to say Kurosaki-kun."-

"I'm just saying that…I'm pretty sure your sister would be proud of you. I'm sure she knows how strong you are and you should know that to."-He stopped leaning on the chair and was looking at her. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. I really appreciate that."- She stood up and went to the bed, lay down and closed her eyes. Ichigo was frozen where he was sitting and still felt in his cheek the warm kiss that he had just received. He stood from his chair, scowling of course, and went to bed next to Rukia. He was on his back and his hands were behind his head, and he was staring at the ceiling. In all the time he has being a hunter, he had never been unable to speak his mind. Yelling and scolding was his thing, but this was unbearable. His chest was in a knot and the words were at the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't muster the guts to do it. He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.

Rukia felt Ichigo lay next to her, and heard his ragged breath. Apparently he was altered about something. She closed her eyes and smiled, happy at the thought that maybe Kurosaki Ichigo had feelings for her. What made her happier was that she would probably reciprocate the feeling.

The next day a maid knocked on the door. Since no one was answering she opened it with her master key. She was surprised to see that the room was empty and it seemed like no one was ever there.

"Oh, I thought it was occupied"…

* * *

Yay, Rukia would reciprocate!!! Now all Ichigo needs to do is tell her!!!!...Yeah I know, That's probably gonna be hard huh? Hope you guys liked it. Please R&R 

**Reader and Writer interaction time!!!!:**

Who said "I will put it in a away that even an idiot like you will understand"?...Rukia!. Episode 1, you know, woth the funny drawings...


	9. Reign of Fire

**Disclaimer: Hi...my name is Mizu-chan, and I'm here to talk to you about how I dont' own Bleach. Tite-Kubo does. Thank you**

Phew, now this was hard to write!! It took me a while but I think it's alright. Here we finally have some IchixRuki fluff and some serious action!!!! I hope you guys like it. Thank again to all of you who have left your wonderfull reviews!!! I'm sorry if I continue to bug you with my grammar issues but hey, I'm latin, so cut me some slack!! OK Enjoy!!

* * *

Reign of fire

Hot was an understatement. It was scorching, boiling, discustingly hot. For a moment they thought that their skins were going to peel off or melt. The sweat beads ran through their spines and down their foreheads, making their vision slightly blurry. Ichigo looked up and noticed that the sky was dark. There was no sun, or stars or anything, just smoke and ashes. Next to him, Rukia had the back of her hand covering her mouth as she coughed and her eyes were squinting against the smoke. She pulled her hair back with her hands and dried the sweat of her forehead with her sleeve.

"Oh my God, It's to hot here. What is this place?'"-Rukia-hime asked

"Hell? I have no freaking idea, but we need to get out of here before were made into roast"-Ichigo suggested. The only problem was, where was the way out? They looked around and saw nothing but gravel and dirt. Ichigo heard Rukia gasp and turned to her.

He followed her gaze and his mouth opened in surprise.

In front of them sat a huge volcano. From the top part there was sparks of lava coming out and the smoke was issuing from it. They soon noticed that they were in the volcano's feet.

"Rukia, over here"-Ichigo found a hole in one of the walls and through it they could see some light. They got out and a cool breeze welcomed them, making them fall on their feet and lay on their backs, breathing heavily.

"Oh thank God"-Rukia breathed. She started coughing again.

"Are you ok?"-But the moment he asked her that, he had to turn away himself to cough as well.

"It was just the ashes. Don't worry, I'm fine"-Rukia replied. She removed the strand of hair from her face and stared into the sky. Out here, the sky was of a deep purple, as if it was about to rain. She noticed they were probably on some mountain and, judging by the wind, they were probably several feet off the ground. Her dress was very uncomfortable to her right now since it was stuck to her skin from all the sweat. She stood up to receive the cool wind on her whole body, the wind blowing her hair away from her face, her dress floating behind her.

Ichigo was beside himself. The knot on his chest had come up to his mouth several times, but he kept biting his tongue. If he said something to the princess and she did not reply the way he wanted her to, it would be beyond awkward for them. He sat up and saw the figure of the princess, standing against the wind. Her eyes were closed and she had a small smile as she welcomed the coolness of the mountain breeze. That's it; he wasn't going to take this anymore.

"Rukia, I need to tell you something"-he said with conviction, which died immediately after she opened her eyes and looked at him. The breeze made her hair cover her azure eyes slightly. Ichigo stood up and stood in front of her.

"What is it?"-Rukia asked, her eyes wide with expectation

"Well I…I think…no, I know that…um, I…"-his face was of a dark red and he couldn't bring himself to look at her. She smiled and raised his head with her hand, her deep-violet eyes were soft and vulnerable, a way that Ichigo had never seen before.

"What is it Kurosaki-kun?"-

Ichigo realized that he was not going to be able to do this with words, so he took action. He grabbed the princess by the waist and brought her towards his chest. When their faces were just inches away, he softly kissed her.

For a second Rukia stood there, frozen by the action. Then she gave in by closing her eyes and placing her hand in the back of his head, caressing his hair. Their kiss deepened as they both claimed their lips and in their passion, they fell on their knees. Ichigo brought Rukia closer to his body and held her hair in his hand, feeling the softness in each strand. She gasped for breath as he kissed her neck and in the back of her ear.

"Ichigo"-she moaned softly in his ear, making him smile against her skin. She had never called him by his name and hearing her say it made him want her more.

After several minutes of kissing and touching, they separated, looking at each other and gasping for breath. Ichigo continued stroking Rukia's arm and she looked into his amber eyes.

They were about to continue when suddenly the ground started to shake. A loud rumbling noise filled their ears and the purple sky turned black. They heard some shrieks coming from the mountain below and saw people running towards them. They stood up as a group of young kids reached them.

"What are you guys doing here? We need to move! Let's go!"-A young boy grabbed Ichigo's hand and a girl grabbed Rukia's, dragging them away with them. They took them to a cave on the other side of the mountain, which was dark, and the air was moist with humidity. The people behind them started lighting up torches and suddenly everyone was whispering, the ground still shaking slightly.

"What's happening? Why is everyone here?"-Rukia asked the little girl now sitting next to her

"Because if we don't hide, the evil witch is going to burn us"-she whispered back. The little girl was shaking slightly and she hugged her knees, rocking back and forth. In front of them were Ichigo and the little boy, who was dusting himself off and fixing his cap.

"Hey kid. What was that all about?"-Ichigo asked. The kid turned to him

"That was the evil witch. She's angry and every now and then, she spits out lava and ashes, covering the whole city. If we don't hide, we would die suffocated by the heat."-the kid explained. He started looking around and started hissing someone's name in the darkness

"Hana, Hana where are you? Mom told you not to get away from me, Hana!"-

"I'm over here Tsuki"-whispered a small voice from across. The figure of a small blonde-haired girl appeared from the dark and hugged the kid

"I was very scared. I'm sorry, I won't run away again"-the little girl buried her face in the kid's chest

"Hey, where is the girl you dragged here, the one with the long dress?"-Ichigo asked the little girl. She looked up from the kid's chest with watery eyes

"Um, she's over there"-she pointed towards were she came from. Ichigo wasn't able to see anything but he tried to find her anyways.

"Rukia, Rukia where are you?"- He called out. He heard some shushing voices next to him. He squinted his eyes as he saw a glimpse of light in front of him. He walked towards it and found Rukia peeking through a small hole in the wall.

"Hey, I was worried about you"-he said

"Look"-Rukia moved to the side letting Ichigo look through. He peeked out and saw the sky, once purple, now completely black. There were small particles of ash flying about and the wind was howling violently.

"It's the witch. She did that 'cause she's mad."- The little boy and girl appeared behind Ichigo and Rukia, startling them.

"How the hell did you guys get here?" -Ichigo asked

"We followed the little light she has"-the boy pointed at Rukia's pendant, which was slightly glowing.

"My name is Tsuki and this is my sister Hana. Who are you guys?"-the kid asked

"I'm Ichigo and this is Rukia. What is this place by the way"-

"This is Kasai no Yama. The volcano here was inactive for many years but ever since the evil witch got here, the volcano does nothing but spit out lava all the time."-Tsuki explained

"And who is this evil witch you guys talk about?"-Rukia asked. The little girl Hana clung to Rukia's dress, her thumb on her mouth.

"We've never seen her. We know she's a witch because we hear her laugh and cast spells but she hasn't come out of wherever she's at"-

"And how often does this happen?"-Ichigo asked as he looked through the small opening again

"Lately it has been happening more often than usual. Before it was once or twice a year but now it's almost every week."- The little girl was now grabbing onto Rukia's dress as if she was scared to let go. Rukia patted her head softly

"It's ok, don't be scared. I won't let anything happen to you"-she reassured the blonde girl

"You're warm. I think you should help the evil witch"-the small girl smiled at the proposal and Rukia looked at her little brother

"Hana stop saying those kinds of things. That witch doesn't need help, she needs to be eliminated"-

"What do you mean by help?"-Ichigo asked Hana, who was now cowering behind Rukia. Tsuki sighed and placed both hands on his waist

"Hana has this theory that the evil witch is not really evil, but sad. We heard once that she had a daughter but that she ran away because she didn't like this kingdom. Hana says that every time the ashes fall is because she's crying."-

"And what do you think?"-Ichigo asked the boy

"Well, Hana has a strong intuition but, I don't know I mean, she's just a kid and kids come up with all sorts of crazy stuff"-

Ichigo smirked at the little kid. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and started pacing around.

"How long do we have to stay here?"-

"Until the sky turns purple again"-

They returned to their original spot and sat there, waiting for the sky to gain it's original color. Rukia sat next to Ichigo, her head lying on is shoulder.

"Ichigo, I sense a very strong soul here"-she whispered

"Is it close by?"-

"I'm not sure, but it's very strong. It feels suffocating"-

Ichigo squatted in front of her and held her head on both of his hands, their eyes locked on each others

"Listen, I know you're tired, but you need to focus and try to find the soul, so that way we can get out of here"-

Rukia nodded and closed her eyes in concentration. She stayed that way for a few seconds until the pendant started to glow once again. A thick, red beam shot from the jewel and pointed outside of the cave into the dark skies. Rukia opened her eyes and smiled weakly.

"It's that way"-

"I see. Are you ok to walk?"-

Rukia nodded and stood up. They started to leave when Tsuki and Hana intercepted them; their arms wide open.

"Where do you think you're going? You can't just walk out there, it's dangerous"-Tsuki whispered loudly

"We need to leave kid. There's something we're looking for and it's that way"-Ichigo replied, pushing the kid aside

"Oh please, please don't leave. When the sky turns black, a bunch of scary creatures come out to eat. They come out because of the darkness"-Hana cried, clinging on to Rukia's dress

"Tsuki, Hana, leave them alone."- A harsh voice resounded from the cave, making the kids stand still and lower their heads.

A tall figure came out of the cave's darkness. He was wearing a white vest with fur around the neck (A/N: Like the one he gets when he does Bankai) and black pants, and his body was full of weird tattoos. His hair was spiky in the back and it was as red as fire.

"Who the hell are you?"-Ichigo asked

"My name is Abarai Renji, and I am the father of these two brats. I noticed you two were planning of leaving the cave, can I ask why?"-

"Daddy, the warm lady is going to save the witch"-the little girl chimed

"Shhhh Hana, stop saying those crazy things out loud"-Tsuki whispered to his sister, making her cover her mouth with her hand.

Renji looked at Rukia, who was standing next to Ichigo and had the pendant in her hand, the red beam shinning strong.

"We need to go to this direction to find what we are looking for"-Rukia replied

"That direction is where the entrance to the volcano is, which means you would be entering the castle of the witch. Like my daughter was saying, every time the sky turns black these creatures come out, and they are very fond of meat"-Renji explained

"So how do we go around them?"-Ichigo asked

"You need light. A lot of light, the strongest the better. I think I can help you with that"-

The tall redheaded man walked away and returned within seconds with a torch. He lit it up and many of the villagers in the cave gasped in surprise.

"That should suffice. I warn you though, if you let that fire extinguish, you'll be meat. I hope you find whatever it that you're looking for is"-Renji held his kids next to him. Hana stuck her thumb in her mouth while she saw Rukia leave, taking the beam with her.

"Daddy, I know she can save the witch. She's nice and warm, like mommy was"-

"I'm sure she is"-

The couple started to walk into the darkness of the mountain, the ashes being the only thing visible. Ichigo held Rukia's hand as they tripped over rocks and descended towards the volcano's entrance. The more they descended the harder it was getting for them to breath, since the air was scarce and the heat was increasing. They were starting to feel the sweat run down their backs as they finally reached the ground. Ichigo raised the torch over his head to light up the road in front of them and saw, several miles away still, the entrance to the castle.

They started walking again until Ichigo felt Rukia's hand slither from his grip as she covered her mouth to cough. The small princess was on her knees, her breathing was fast and ragged, and she was holding her chest.

"Rukia, are you ok? What's wrong? Talk to me!"-Ichigo grabbed the princess by the shoulders and looked at her face. Her skin was paler than usual and she could barely keep her eyes open.

"The…force…of…the…soul…it's so strong. I can't breath"-she gasped

"No, no, you have to stay alert, Rukia. You have to stay with me, I need you"-

Rukia smiled slightly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to gain some strength. Ichigo help her stand up and in the process, he completely forgot about the torch, which he left on the humid floor. The fire started flicking and it suddenly turned of, as if someone had stepped on it. Ichigo's eyes widened against the darkness and his heart started beating harder against his chest. Complete silence surrounded them, except for Rukia's ragged breathing. He crouched back down holding the tiny princess in his arms, waiting for whatever was out there.

He heard several low, growling sounds of what seemed to be wolves. The creatures had surrounded them and it was impossible for Ichigo to tell how many where they. They were closing into them and Ichigo could actually smell their putrid breaths.

"Rukia, hey Rukia, I really need for you to wake up. We need to run right now. Please, sweetie"-he was trying to wake up the slumbering princess, whispering in her ear and tapping her cheek lightly. Rukia opened her eyes slightly and they widened as she heard the low rumbling of the creatures growl. She was about to sit up straight when Ichigo pulled her down placing a hand on her abdomen.

"Don't make any sudden movements' moron or they'll have us for dinner"-

"What…what is that Ichigo?"-Rukia's voice was full of panic

"I don't know but I'm betting they're the creatures Renji was talking about. We don't have any light so we need to be very still"-he whispered

Rukia placed a hand on her chest and closed her eyes. If she didn't think of something quickly this was going to be the end, and it couldn't be, not now, now that her and Ichigo…

Like a flash of lightning, it appeared in her mind. Never had she felt anything so intensely, like what she was feeling that moment. The sentences were forming in her mind as if she had always known them and, at that moment, she knew what she needed to do.

Rukia moved Ichigo's hand to the side and stood up, staggering slightly. She placed herself in front of Ichigo, clasped both of her hands together as in prayer, and closed her eyes, weariness and unconsciousness claiming her.

"Rukia, what are you doing? Are you fucking crazy?"-she heard Ichigo calling her name, but she did not move. The words floated in her mind and her lips parted, ready.

"_Ancient Gods of Sun and Light, your power holy and sublime. Grant your child with the blessed warmth of your wisdom. Give me your light…RELEASE!"_

The pendant's symbol appeared under her feet and a gust of wind surrounded her. Suddenly the symbol started to glow and next thing Ichigo knew, the whole place was swarming with a very warm light.

"Rukia"-Ichigo muttered as he saw the tiny figure of the princess wrapped in light. The creatures where whimpering as the light touched their skins and they ran off to wherever there was darkness.

Rukia turned her head to Ichigo. Her eyes were full of light and her face was glowing. She smiled at him.

"Let's go"-

Ichigo stood up and looked at her in awe. He walked behind her and noticed how the light would follow her steps.

"I guess I am a witch after all"-she said

"Yeah, I guess you are"-Ichigo replied as they walked towards the doors of the castle

* * *

So, Rukia is a little witch huh? Yep, and we are going to see more of that great power. And Ichiog and Rukia finally hooked up!!!! Yay

Hana: Flower

Tsuki: Moon

Kasai no Yama: Mountain of fire

Please review...

**And now, readers and writes interaction:**

OMG! Did you guys see episode 118! Did you guys see Ichigo's face when Rukia was attacked!! I love it!!!!


	10. Witch's Showdown

**And now, a word from our sponsors: Hi, this is Mizu-chan, here to tell you that Kubo Tite-san rocks! And that I don't own Bleach, 'cause of I did, Rukia and Ichigo would've had a very hot make-out session in one of the Kuchiki manor's many rooms!!**

Wow, this took me a while!! This story is almost coming to an end, so I thank everybody who has supported my story!! I really appretiate it!!!! Specially to andraq and missfitress!!! Thanx a lot!!!!!

* * *

Witches Showdown

Ichigo and Rukia walked into the castle, the light still hovering around the small princess. The doors had opened by themselves when the light had reached them, so they walked in, cautiously. There was nothing but darkness and silence all around. If it weren't for Rukia's light, they wouldn't have been able to see the walls and the carpet-covered floor.

They reached a flag of stairs and proceeded to go upstairs until suddenly, Rukia's light started quivering, casting shadows all around.

"Rukia, are you ok?"-

"I'm fine, it's the soul's force, it's not letting me use my power"-Rukia answered heavily, clutching her chest again. She felt as if there was something holding her neck and pressing her lungs, making it hard for her to breathe. Ichigo held her hand and helped her continue going up the stairs, the light dimmer than before.

As they reached the second floor, the light surrounding them turned off, leaving them in complete darkness. Their eyes widened in surprise and Rukia was able to breathe better.

"What happened?"-Ichigo whispered as he gripped Rukia's hand tighter

"There is a power field here, that's why mine faded. I think it's the pure soul's doing"-

With a whooshing sound, several torches lit up along the long corridor in front of them. The couple looked at each other and started walking, slowly. At the end, there was a big oak door, and inside they heard a woman's voice, apparently conjuring something.

"Oh dear, I think I misplaced the crocodile's eye again. Ok, so I'll put a splash of bat guano and some mountain water, which should do the trick"-

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other, having second thoughts as to whether they should go in or not. They took a deep breath and gently opened the door.

A very warm breeze hit there faces. The floor was of a shiny black and the walls were moving. Moving?... It was lava! Ichigo's mouth was hanging open as Rukia felt the soul closer, though it was very different from the others.

"Ahhh, but what do we have here, intruders or visitors?"-The witch turned to face them. She had long, black hair and her nails were of a blood red. She wore a black dress that had a very long train, which seemed ripped in the back.

"Visitors, definitely visitors"-Ichigo answered right away –"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo and she is Kuchiki Rukia-hime"-

The witch narrowed her eyes at the mention of Rukia's name.

"Kuchiki? As in the Kuchiki Kingdom?"-

"Yes"-Rukia answered

"Hmmm, interesting. May I ask what the princess of the Kuchiki Kingdom is doing in _my _kingdom? I don't think you're here for business"-she replied, emphasizing in the word 'my'

"We are here looking for a pure soul"-Rukia simply answered

"Oh, a pure soul? Well, I am very sorry to disappoint you but there is no pure soul here. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to continue with what I was doing"-she turned her back to them and waved her hand. Rukia took a step forward

"I think there is a pure soul here. As a matter of fact, I think the pure soul is you"-

The witch slowly turned to look at the small princess. She then smiled slightly and tilted her head to the side

"You know, for many years have I heard the legend of the Kuchiki women. I have heard about their strong intuition and their fearlessness, but above all, their power. However, from what I can sense from you, I'd say you just figured yours out, though your intuition is very developed. What if I told you that you were right, that I am a pure soul"- She crossed her arms in front of her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"I would ask you to please give me your soul sphere"-

"Just like that?"-

"Yes"

The witch let out a high-pitched laugh. She then picked up her dress and swung it back, while she walked towards Rukia.

"I adore your perseverance. Your strength is in your skin and so is your power. Unfortunately, I have no idea what you are talking about, so I advise you and your friend over there to leave this castle, for I am not in the mood for visitors today."- She jerked her head towards Ichigo, who was standing at the door. The witch's eyes had turned menacing and she had an evil smile, her dress floating behind her.

"I'm very sorry but we cannot leave until you give us what we are looking for"-Rukia was standing her ground. All her life she has had someone do everything for her. She always was told to sit quietly and let the others do the dirty work, but not today. Today she was going to fight.

The witch raised an eyebrow. "You're not leaving you say? Ok no problem, I'll take you out myself. _Sicco"-_ The witch waved her hand as to dismiss a fly. A torrent of wind hit against Ichigo and Rukia, sending them flying against a wall. As they fell to the floor with a loud thud, Ichigo saw the small figure of the princess lay next to him, unconscious. He tried to grab her hand when he noticed the rustle of fabric against the floor.

"Hmmm, you two are very interesting. Kuchiki's are very perseverant, like she was, but you, you I'll keep"-

He felt his eyes close against his will and his mind went black.

* * *

Rukia opened her eyes and found herself at the mountain top, where her and Ichigo where before they were taken by the kids. The sky was of a dark purple and the wind was howling fiercely.

"Ichigo, Ichigo…Where are you?"-she called out, only to be answered by her own eco.

She wrapped her arms around her and started walking through the small road towards the village, stumbling and staggering. From where she was, the village looked empty, but as she approached it, she noticed the small cattle and the small houses.

Rukia stood at the entrance and almost fell on her knees. The wind was so strong against her body and she could barely stand. Suddenly she felt something warm surround her; she looked up and saw the re-headed man standing next to his two children.

"Tsuki? Hana?"-

"It's the warm lady. Daddy, help her please"-the small girl clutched her father's pants and was tugging them.

"Can you stand?"-he asked. Rukia tried to straighten up, but the wind wouldn't allow her, and the fact that she felt extremely weak. The tattoo-bearing man held her up in his arms and they went into a small house. All the windows seemed covered in wood and the light came from the many candles spread around the rooms.

The two kids sat in a couch and watched as their father placed the small woman in a chair. Her hair plastered on her face and her eyes were wary and tired her skin pale against the candle light.

"What happened warm lady? Did the witch make you sad?"-the small girl walked up to Rukia, causing her to lift her gaze.

"No, I'm fine. How did I get here?"- The kids looked at their father.

"We brought you here. You came from the mountaintop. I'm not sure if you remember me, Abarai Renji"-

Rukia looked at him. Her mind was a mess, her thoughts were confused and she was forgetting stuff easily. What the hell has that witch done to her?

"I'm sorry, Abarai-kun, but my mind doesn't seem to be right."- She suddenly became alert and her eyes were wide. She stood up and looked around frantically

"What is it Rukia-sama?"-The small boy walked up to the frantic princess

"Ichigo, where is he?"-

"He didn't come with you, you came alone"-Renji explained

Rukia turned to him, panic in her eyes. Did he stay at the castle? Or did the witch send him somewhere else? She had to find him. She bolted towards the door and before she could turn the handle, Renji held the door.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Look outside"- he pointed to the window and Rukia noticed that the sky had turned black again and the ashes flew around the sky.

"But I thought the sky was back to normal"-Rukia whispered into the window. She had some memory about the ocean and the purple sky, but her mind was racing and she was getting a killer headache. She placed both hands on her temples and pressed hard, trying to remember and increasing the pain. A hand was placed and her shoulder and stirred her away form the window, taking her to the couch.

"You should rest now. We can search for your friend tomorrow morning"-Renji covered the small princess with a quilt and watched her close her eyes. The two kids watched her with curiosity, tilting their heads to the side.

"Dad, is something wrong with her?"-the small boy asked, scratching the back of his head

"She's sad. The witch infected her with her sadness"-the little blonde girl clutched her father's pants again, sticking her thumb in her mouth

"C'mon kids, let her sleep"-he pushed his kids gently into their rooms and put tucked them in. Tsuki fell asleep right away but the Hana had a worried look in her face

"Daddy, I think that the witch did something to Rukia-sama. I think she put something on her"-her voice was drowsy and her eyes were closing as sleep claimed her. Renji placed a hand on her forehead and smiled. Hana was always very perceptive of her surroundings, just like her mother. He sighed and turned his head, watching the small woman sleeping in his couch. The witch probably did do something to her…

Where am I?

She lay awake on her back. Her eyes were wide against the darkness and her hands clasped on her stomach. She looked around and started recognizing her surroundings, remembering that she was in the house of the two kids and their father. She rubbed the back of her head and noticed little specs of dry blood on her hair. No wonder she was all dazed and confused, that witch had thrown them against a wall.

Rukia sat up and stretched. Her bones were aching and her head was still hurting, but not as hard as before. She looked out of the window again and stared at the small ashes flying about, everything surrounded by pitch-black obscurity. She sighed.

"Ichigo, where are you?"-

The moon pendant started to glow and silver light shot out, pointing towards the direction, it had pointed before, when a red beam had glowed. She had a feeling in her chest, telling her that she needed to follow it. Rukia opened the door and stepped out, the darkness involving her every step.

"Thank you"- she whispered at the house. She started walking towards the direction of the light. Suddenly she remembered about the creatures, so she held her pendant in her hands and closed her eyes.

_Please, take me where I need to go. Take me to him._

She opened her eyes and the salty wind greeted her by playing with her hair. She turned around and noticed she was in the balcony of a room, and under her, the ocean was pelting against the rocks.

"The ocean, but how?"-she asked herself as she leaned over the balcony.

Rukia turned and went into the bedroom, taking everything in and cautiously turning every corner. She opened the door and found the hallway, which led to the witch's door. She took a deep breath and tiptoed her way towards the oak door, until something caught her attention.

A door to her right was slightly open, and she could here some voices whispering from within the room.

"Well, apparently the witch has caught a very young one this time"-said a shrilly voice

"Yeah, but isn't weird that she has let him live this long?"-said a second voice less high-pitched

"Hmm, it could be that she wants to keep him. And what is with the orange hair?"-

Rukia gasped. They were definitely talking about Ichigo, and from the sound of it, they were going to get rid of him.

In her attempt to get more information, Rukia walked into the room, causing a small girl and an older woman to look at her with surprise.

_Ok, if I'm really a witch, I should be able to do this_

"Who the hell are you?"-the small girl asked

Rukia clasped her hands together and then placed them over the women's forehead, causing their eyes to glaze and their mouth to open slightly. Rukia sighed.

"I need you to tell me where Ichigo is?"-

The women didn't answer. They probably didn't know Ichigo's name, so she tried a different question.

"Where is the witch's prisoner, the one with orange hair?"-

The small girl raised her head and smiled slightly

"The witch has him as her prisoner. She is going to consume him"-

Rukia's eyes widened. Consume him?

"Explain yourself. What do you mean consume him?"- This time the older woman spoke

"In order for the witch to conserve her youthful beauty, she needs to consume the souls of those who are young at heart. The boy with orange hair possessed great youth and a great power, so she kept him"- Rukia's eyes widened as understanding dawned on her

"Did…did the witch consume her own daughter?"-

The woman's head fell limply on her chest, her eyes closing slightly. Rukia backed away from the two women and headed out of the room, running towards the oak door. She had to save Ichigo, no matter what.

The oak door, to her surprise, was wide open. There were no guards around, so she decided to walk right in. She walked further into the room until she felt an arm around her waist and a cold dagger on her neck.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. If it isn't little, miss Kuchiki-hime. Took you long enough to get here. Why don't you say hello to my new pet?"-the witch had materialized in front of Rukia and was pointing to the person holding her. The dagger left her neck and she turned, slowly, to face it.

"I…Ichigo"-

Ichigo was standing in front of her, in a black suit, his eyes blank. His scowl was still there but he also had a very evil smile spread across his face.

"You see, your friend here is lending me his services. Ichigo, why don't you show our guest here some hospitality"-the witch turned her back and let out a laugh. Rukia's eyes widened as Ichigo pulled out his sword and charged against her. She dodged it by throwing herself on the floor. She felt a burning sensation on her arm and saw that he had cut her, though it wasn't deep.

He stood before her, looking down, the crazed smile still in his face. He positioned his sword as to attack once again.

"You see Kuchiki-hime, you think you know someone, but then they happen to be someone completely different. Did you know that this is how this boy really is? Did you know that he is a ruthless killer and he has taken many lives to get those precious treasures he hunts? I'm sure you knew, you being a witch and all"-the witch let out another laugh, which resonated through the room. Ichigo charged once again towards the small princess and Rukia closed her eyes.

_Please, please stop. Ichigo, please, I know this isn't you. I need this to stop, so we can find the truth…Ichigo…_

She slowly opened her eyes and saw Ichigo's sword on midair. Everything was moving very slowly, so Rukia carefully stood up and walked to him, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Ichigo, you need to snap out of this. She's controlling you and I know that you don't like to be controlled. Please, Ichigo, you need to…"-

A violent gust of wind that knocked her off her feet interrupted her anguished plea. Panting, she pushed her upper body up with her arms, looking behind her.

The witch was standing next to the slow-motioned Ichigo. She narrowed her eyes once again, and looked at the orange-haired boy, who no longer had the crazed smile in his face.

"Hmm…it seems you have worked your magic, haven't you? Let's see then what else can you do?"-

She waved her hand again, sending electric waves crashing to the ground. Rukia tried to dodge as much as possible, but she still received cuts in her left leg and on her right cheek.

The witch continued to attack her, and Rukia kept dodging, trying to buy her some time for whatever is it she was planning to do. After what seemed like hours of running and dodging and running some more, Rukia stood in front of the witch, holding her arm and panting heavily. Her hair was drenched in sweat and the blood from her cut was sliding steadily down her cheek.

"What, tired already? What are you waiting for, why don't you attack me?"-the witch flew towards the small princess, pelting her against a wall. Nausea and pain took over Rukia's body and mind as every bone in her small frame ached.

She was losing, and she knew it. There was no way she was going to win this, and with her body in the state it was…but she had too. She had to win, no matter what.

While dodging the witch, Rukia had noticed some sort of inconsistency in her power. It seemed to fluctuate in an uncontrollable matter. Uncontrollable…control…maybe…

"Oh but what's this? Do you still have some in you?"-the witch cackled as she saw Rukia stand up slowly from the ground. She wasn't sure of what she was doing, but she had to give it a shot.

"You know, I must say I am extremely rude, I haven't even introduced myself to you. My name is Hinohana, and I will be the one to take that scrumptious youth of yours, along with all your power"-

She raised her hand once again, and in a split second, as she lowered her eyes, Rukia was in front of the witch, her eyes narrowed with resolution.

"You're not taking anything from me, not like you did to your own daughter"-she whispered.

Rukia yanked the necklace from her neck and placed the pendant on the witch's forehead. A light shot out from the charm as the witch's eyes widened in shock. Hinohana fell on her knees and whimpered slightly

"Wha…what are you doing to me?"-she gasped

"Ever since I came near your castle I noticed something different. I was sure that your power had already released itself, but when you denied being a pure soul or having one, I was thrown off. Then I came to the obvious conclusion that you were lying, why? Why would you lie about having a sphere?"- The witch smiled softly

"Why? Hmm, so you don't know. I was trying to collect them all myself, since there is a legend that says 'whoever finds the sacred spheres will be the bearer of great power and truth'. Little did I know that a Kuchiki witch was going to come here looking for the same thing"-she laughed quietly

"I am not after power. Your strength is overboard and that's why your life shortens itself. But I will take care of it."-

The symbol appeared under the two women, engulfing them in light.

Ichigo woke up from his reverie and fell forward, to find the ball of light in front of him

"Rukia?"-

The light died down and he saw the witch lying on the floor, her black hair strewn across her face. He turned around looking for the small figure of the princess, when he felt a small hand on his shoulder

"What's wrong Ichigo? Lost something?"-

"Rukia"-he grabbed her by the waist and spun her around

"I thought that you…"-

"Had died? Of course not. Are you OK?"-

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have no idea what the hell was going on but it doesn't matter. What happened to her?"-he pointed at the fainted witch

"I controlled her power. Unlike the other pure souls, her power was already released, but because she had no control over it, she was aging quicker, so that's why she would capture young people, to take their youth"-

"Take their youth? So that's what she was going to do to me?"-Ichigo asked startled.

Rukia chuckled and kissed him lightly on the lips. At that moment, a red sphere made its way to them and landed on Rukia's palm.

"Is that the sphere of fire?-Ichigo asked

"Yes, it's the Hibeni. Ichigo, I think we already collected the 4 pure souls"-Rukia held out the 4 spheres in her hands, all of them glowing slightly

They looked at each other as the symbol appeared under their feet once again, silver light revolving around them

"What do you think is going to happen now?"-Rukia asked quietly

"I don't know, but whatever it is, we'll get through it together"-

Rukia smiled and held Ichigo's hands, the spheres between them. They didn't know what was coming next, but they were sure that the end was near, very near…

* * *

Long, wasn't it!!! Well I had to get over with it already! This chapter was sitting in my computer for a while and it was kinda hard to write but...oh well...Please review!!! I thought it was fun to put Renji as a father, just because he doesn't look like one!!!

Hinohana: Flower of fire

Hibeni: Crimson fire

Spicco: Latin for 'out'

**And now...reader-writer interaction:**

(Movie voice guy) Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo have been best friends for many years, but Rukia has a secret. Will they remain friends after the secret is out? Coming to a FFN near you!!!!

Just something I'm working on now...though I also have other projects ahead as well...jijiji


	11. Seeking Truth Part 1

**Disclaimer: Man, I still don't own Bleach!!! That sucks...**

Hey everyone. It took me a while to update this but here it is, the beggining of the end. The next two part chapter is the end of this story, so I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you guys rock!!!! Personal thanks for the next chapter!!!!!

**Kisaki-queen**

* * *

Seeking Truth (Part 1)

The sky was pitch-black as the rain hit furiously against the ground. The leaves scatter through the wind imitating the steps of a lurking stranger. Ichigo averted his eyes against the darkness and pulled his wet hair away from his eyes. In front of him, he noticed, a small wooden house. The lights were on and he could see shadows walking inside.

How he got there, he didn't know. After the portal had taken them, it was just a matter of closing and opening his eyes to realize that he was no longer inside the witch's castle, but in what seemed to be a clearing in a deep forest, which felt vaguely familiar. He had wondered where Rukia was, but was distracted by the small wooden house in front of him.

The said hunter walked towards the house, opened the door and covered his mouth as a yell of surprise threatened to escape his throat.

His mother and father were standing in front of him, their eyes wide and expectant; they were looking in his direction, but not exactly at him.

"Isshin, we need to get out of here"-The young woman's voice was fearful.

"There's no use on that, they'll find us anywhere. Did you go to the Queen?"-Isshin walked to the window next to Ichigo, and he noticed that they weren't able to see him.

"Yes, I did"-

"And why didn't you stay there?"-he asked without turning from the window

"How could I? I came back for you"-she replied softly

Isshin turned to his wife with a smile and lightly kissed his wife's forehead

"You are aware of what's going to happen if you stay here"-he said as his forehead rested on hers

"Yes, I am"-she replied firmly

"Ok then, they'll be here any moment now, you have everything ready?"-

"Yes, I just need to hide Ichigo"-

Ichigo reacted at the mention of his name. He followed his mother to a small room in the back of the house. She turned on a little lamp on a bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed, where a main of orange hair stuck out from under the sheets.

"Baby, hey, wake up Ichi. Come on, here we go"-she gently pulled down the sheets and sat up the 5 year-old version of Ichigo, who was scratching his eyes sleepily

"I'm sorry honey but we need to go. Here, grab your blanket and your plushy, they'll keep you company"-his mother carried him as his father came through the door carrying a rifle

"They're here Masaki, hurry"-he whispered urgently

The ghost Ichigo stepped aside as his mother walked by him carrying the sleeping 5-year-old him. He followed her to the small closet he remembered to well and placed the kid, tucking the sheets tightly under him

"Ok baby, I need for you to be very quite ok? Can you do that for me? Don't come out until you see the sun, promise me you won't come out"-she had pleaded. Ichigo saw himself nod in confusion. He remembered this, the urgency in her voice. She kissed his forehead and closed the door. She then stood up, breathed out and headed to her husband, who was in the living area pointing his rifle to the door

"You took care of it"-

"Yes"

"Any moment now"-

They stood in silence for seconds. Ichigo was about to move towards them when the door suddenly rattled at the excessive pounding of fists

"Open up Kurosaki! We know you're in there"-

They continued to pound on the door, causing his mother to hide behind his father. The door then busted open, letting several military dressed men in. They pointed several guns at his father, causing him to drop his own, and they grabbed his mother by the hair, dragging her to the floor.

"Good boy Kurosaki. Now tell us, did you go to the King and Queen and tell them about our king's intentions?"-

Ichigo's parents stayed silent, causing the questioning man to punch Isshin in the stomach. Masaki's shriek pierced the air as another officer smacked her.

"So you're not sayin' huh? You know our king is going to kill the Kuchiki's no matter what, right? Their will be no more witches protecting no one, you heard"-the man spat at Isshin's face. Ichigo's father smiled

"As long as there is a Kurosaki, the Kuchiki witches will always be protected"- he reached out for his wife's hand and held it tightly

"OK then, you're call"-the guard, along with the one holding Masaki's hair, took out his gun and pointed at their heads.

This time Ichigo made sure, he covered his ears

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sun was gleaming through the many windows of the room. A woman with long, dark hair was sitting on a chair with a small plate in her hands, facing a baby with equally dark hair and big violet eyes.

"Rukia, Rukia honey, over here. Over here, baby look at mommy. What a good girl. What? You're hungry? Are you hungry? Well your bottle is empty but…oh. I thought it was empty. Did you do that sweetie? Did you fill up the bottle without telling mommy? What a good girl! Apparently you'll have them before I did!"

Rukia stood across the table looking at the woman playing with the baby, her eyes filled with tears. She had forgotten that face, it had been so long. The door slowly opened as another raven-haired girl came in

"Oh Hisana darling, could you please pass me that little towel?"-

The little girl gave her mother the towel and, as she softly cleaned the milk from the corners of the baby's mouth, a soft knock came from the door.

"Come in"-the woman said without turning her head

Good morning Kuchiki-kisaki, I apologize for interrupting but I have terrible news to give you"-A young man stood at the door wearing red military clothes. His tone was soft but shaky. Rukia saw her mother turn away from the 3-year-old version of herself and face the young man

"What is it?"-she asked softly, though her face was serious. Somehow, she knew what this man was going to tell her

"We have received information regarding the Kurosaki family, my queen. They were found dead at their household, murdered we believe"-

Rukia's eyes widened at the mention of the surname. Her mother sighed and stood up, heading to the door.

"Hisana, take care of your sister, no matter what happens, always take care of her, ok?"-

The younger version of Hisana nodded. Their mother then turned to the three-year-old Rukia, who was looking around curiously, and kissed her forehead

"Rukia, one day you will understand. Be strong and fight"-she then took a deep breath and followed the young man, closing the door behind her.

Rukia stood their, looking at herself and at her sister, tears now falling freely down her cheeks. Hisana had told her that that was the last time she saw her mother.

Her ears averted commotion coming from the other side of the door, so she ran out. Her mother was standing in front of a bearded man, who was wearing a very long and dark robe. She had a staff on her hands, which was of pure silver. It had a symbol on the top, which Rukia recognized as the same one that forms when the portals open. Rukia could feel the powerful soul pressure emanating from her mother, and noticed the anger that swelled in her, mingled with fear.

"May I ask what are you doing in my kingdom?"-her voice was steady

"Miyako-dono, you know exactly what I'm here for. I'm sure you already know what happened to the Kurosaki's"- The bearded man placed his hands behind his back, Miyako tightened her staff

"I assume that was your doing? You do know the penalty for such action, correct?"-

"What, death? I'm sorry my _queen_, but without your protection around, your harmless"- he chuckled

"The Kurosaki lineage has sworn to protect the Kuchiki witches, that's true, but that doesn't mean we don't have the power to protect ourselves"-her voice was strong and carried across the room

"Yes of course, you have your power, no doubt about it, but without the Kurosaki's alive there will be no one to protect the witches to come"-he motioned with his head the door behind the queen

"You stay away from my daughters you sick bastard"-the queen hissed, pointing her staff at the man

In a matter of seconds, the bearded man appeared next to the queen, his hands still on his back. She fell on her knees, then to the floor, her eyes wide with surprise

"My dear queen, I apologize, but your husband couldn't stop me and neither will you. The Kuchiki witches need to end their legacy today and I will become bearer of it all"-

He walked passed her and headed towards the closed door, pushing it open. Cowering in a corner were the two little raven-haired girls, their eyes filled with tears

"Kuchiki Hisana and Kuchiki Rukia, the two remaining witches of this decaying kingdom. What a shame that no one will ever know of your power"-

The invisible Rukia ran into the room, finding the bearded man in the middle of a curse. The windows turned black and lightening decorated the ceilings. She heard her own cry, muffled under Hisana's hug, who was looking at the bearded man fiercely.

Suddenly a bubble of light covered the two sisters, making the man step back

"What…what the hell?"-

Hisana was standing, her eyes glowing with anger. She raised her small hand and the whole room suddenly became engulfed by the blinding light, including the bearded man.

The light closed on him tightly until he completely disappeared, leaving the eco of his scream in the air.

Hisana fell to her knees clutching her chest. She then turned to her sister, who was looking at her with eyes wide open and cheeks streaked with tears.

"Don't worry Rukia-nee; I'll take care of you"-

The ghost Rukia fell on her knees and covered her eyes, tears showering her cheeks.

* * *

So if you didn't know, now you know...I liked the idea 'cause Ichigo is always protecting Rukia so...it made sense. I made Miyako Rukia's mother (Irony, I guess), and guess who's the father? lol. Please read and review, and check out my new Bleach story "**_Chronicles of a Secret_**", which I have posted up!!!! 

**and now...Reader and Writer interaction!!!:**

Have you guys read the latest manga chapters!!! OMG!!! Poor Ichigo!!!


	12. Seeking Truth Part 2

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo: sniff, sniff**

**Mizu-chan: Aww Kubo-san don't cry, Bleach still isn't mine**

**Kubo-san: wipes tear OK.**

Ok peeps, this is it!! The last chapter of this story!!!! First I want to thank thr academy for considering me, for my fans (andraq, miffmistress, spirixx, integralgirl, bleachy-nii, sin of otaku,ichirukiisbest and everyone else who posted a review), that even though some of you didn't review, my hits are pretty big so... Thanks to everyone who pointed out all the mistakes and those of you who continued regradless...I hope you enjoyed this story and hopefully we'll see each other again!!! Thank you

* * *

Seeking truth part 2

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes. There was a piercing silence and his surroundings were dark, except for his skin, which glowed in a ghastly matter. He looked around frantically trying to find something around, not just the emptiness that extended everywhere, which mad him a little sick.

He noticed a faint glow coming from somewhere in front of him. Hoping to find the small princess, he ran towards it, but was disappointed as he found that the source of the glow was a mirror. He sighed heavily and leaned against the glass, running his fingers through his head

"Ichigo, is that you?"-a muffled voice came from behind him, making him jump

"Rukia, how the hell did you get there?"-

The raven-haired princess was on the other side of the glass, her hands pressed against it.

"I don't know. Everything turned black all of a sudden. Where are you?"-

"I have no idea"-he said looking around

"You're in my castle hunter"- a booming voice resounded through the darkness. Ichigo turned, hiding Rukia from sight.

"Ah yes, a Kurosaki. And what do we have here? Oh yes, a Kuchiki witch, so cliché. It seems it is your destiny to protect her isn't it, Kurosaki Ichigo?"-

A tall, bearded man materialized from the dark, causing Rukia to gasp behind Ichigo

"Ichigo, be careful"-she whispered

"Who the hell are you?"-Ichigo's voice resonated through the nothingness

"Who am I? I'm hurt; I didn't think you would forget me Kurosaki, since I did visit your parents several times before I killed them"-

Ichigo's eyes opened wide as he felt a cold chill run down his spine. His hand tightened around the hilt of the sword he was carrying, a hot wave of hate and anger washed over his mind, clouding his better judgment. All he wanted right know was to hurt this man, kill him

"You, you killed my parents?"-he asked through gritted teeth

"Why yes, of course. You see, if I didn't kill the Kurosaki clan, it would be impossible for me to get rid of the Kuchiki witches, since you are bound by blood to protect them. Unfortunately, my plans didn't go as planned. I wasn't aware that the Kurosaki couple had an offspring or that the queen's oldest daughter harbored such power. For years I was nothing but an old man, but after much research and hard work I have gained my power back, and I will leave no survivors"-his voice was deep and threatening.

A cry of anger ripped through Ichigo's throat as he lunged himself at the man. His blade came to a sudden halt in midair as the man raised a finger. A maniacal smile spread across his face as he threw Ichigo back

"Ichigo!"-Rukia pressed herself against the glass, trying to see where he was

Ichigo stood up slowly, placing his weight on the sword. Sweat drops formed along his forehead as he panted for breath

"Who…who are you?"-

"My name is lord Ankoku. I advise you remember it well, since I will be the one to kill you"-

The man plunged himself towards Ichigo who was able to dodge him. Ankoku disappeared through the dark like a ghost and appeared in front of a very surprised Ichigo, punching his in the stomach. He doubled in pain as the bearded man stepped on his back, causing Ichigo's face to smash against the apparently non-existing floor. He continued to violently step on Ichigo's back, enabling him to stand up. Blood started running down the corner his mouth and his vision started blurring up. He saw the mirror and heard a distant voice shouting his name

"Rukia"-he called out weakly

"Ichigo! Ichigo!"-Rukia was desperately pounding the glass, trying to get through or break it, whatever came first. Her eyes were bloodshot from the tears and her heart was pounding against her chest. She had to help him, but how

_Be strong…fight_

Her mother's voice rang in her ears. As she held tightly to her necklace, she knew exactly what she needed to do.

Ankoku's maniacal laugh rang through the vast darkness as he continued to pound on the unconscious Ichigo. He was about to give the final blow to his head when he felt his leg stop in mid-air, unable to move it

"Stop it"-

He looked up and saw a small raven-haired girl standing in front of him. In her hand, she held tightly a long silver staff, a crescent moon on the top.

"Ah, but if it isn't Kuchiki Rukia-hime. It has been such a long time, I see you have grown, and so has your power. Tell me, what are you planning to do? Neither your mother or your father was able to stop me, so I doubt you'll be the exception"-

He slowly brought his leg down, breaking the enchantment Rukia put on him. Rukia held her gaze on him; her hands steady on her staff

"Why are you doing this? Why did you kill our family?"-

"Power my dear princess. All I've ever wanted, all that I've strived for is power, and your legacy has plenty of it. Do you really think that all your power is whatever that necklace gives you? That's only a catalyst. The real power is within your little, innocent soul, which I will personally destroy, just like I'll do with your sisters"-

"Hisana"- Rukia's grip loosened a little at the mention of her sister. At least she knew she was all right. She tightened her staff again and hardened her gaze

"I don't care what your purpose is, I will not let you hurt my family or the people I love"-

"I don't think you have much say about it my dear"-he lunged again, this time at the small princess. She covered herself in a bubble of light, as her sister had done many years before, causing the man to ricochet against it.

"So I see you have some knowledge of your power. Let's see what else you got"-

He threw his hands up as in prayer and started invoking something. The area above Rukia became clouded and lightning struck over her. She kneeled as the pressure of the lightning hit her protective shield. She could hear his laugh

"It's that all you got witch? You disappoint me!"-

Rukia closed her eyes and tried strengthening her shield as much as possible. Sweat drops formed across her forehead.

_Use the spheres…_

Her eyes snapped open as she recognized the voice

"Hisana?"-

_Use the spheres Rukia…_

The spheres? She remembered everything they went through to get them. Wasn't the function of the spheres to show them the truth? Did they have another purpose? As the lightning strikes continued to shower over her, she stuffed her hand in her pocket and felt the four spheres.

"How do I use them?"-

_You know what to do, trust yourself…_

With all that she could muster, Rukia stood up. She then raised her staff and shot a beam of light towards the dark clouds, which dissipated immediately.

"Thank you Hisana-nee, I know what to do"-she whispered

"Well, well, well, I'm impressed. I must say I didn't expect this"-Ankoku threw his head back and laughed, his eyes filled with evil

"Life is full of surprises"-Rukia replied, searching in her pockets for the small spheres

"True. Who would've thought that after all these years I still would have to deal with this? But today it ends, for both of you"-

"We'll see about that"-Rukia took out the spheres and threw them at the bearded man. The formed a circle around him, causing him to frown

"What the hell?"-

Rukia clasped her hands together, closing her eyes. Her mind was clear, very clear. She felt warmth surround her body as her power awoke within her. She felt as if she could do anything, but what she needed to do now was protect her family.

And save Ichigo

_Go-ruden kaze, release your protective wind _

_Mizu Kessou, release your demanding waters_

_Megami Sabureno, release your engulfing sand_

_Hibeni, release your powerful fire_

Rukia then opened her arms wide and her eyes. A strong wind was surrounding her and Ankoku as she called each sphere, which started glowing

_Four spheres of soul engulf this evil with your elemental power…RELEASE!_

A thick silver line drew itself across the four spheres, incarcerating Ankoku. He struggled and tried to release himself, but the effort was useless

"What…what have you done you stupid little bitch! Where did you get these?"-his voice was enraged and his eyes were now slits of evil

"I am avenging everyone you ever hurt. You shouldn't have underestimated the power of a Kuchiki witch"-Rukia's voice was strong over the howling wind surrounding her. The bearded man's eyes opened wide, and then a smile spread across his face

"Hmph, confident are we? This isn't over"-

He increased his power and tried to free himself from within the circle that imprisoned him. Suddenly his eyes were wide again, but from shock as he felt a hot pain shoot in his back. He turned his head to find a panting Ichigo looking at him, his eyes narrowed and blazing with anger. Ichigo twisted his sword inside the man's back, causing him to gasp in pain

"That's for what you did to my parents, you disgusting fuck"-he took out the sword and Ankoku fell on his knees. Rukia clasped her hands together again and the spheres closed themselves around the body, engulfing him inside a silver bubble, which exploded, sending thousand of small specs of light around the darkness.

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other, panting. Ichigo smirked and Rukia's eyes grew softer, her staff becoming a necklace again

"Is it over?"-she asked

"Yes, it is"-he replied

Then they both fell to the ground, their bodies and mind exhausted.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Rukia-hime, you have a visitor"-

It had been several months since the princess had returned to her kingdom. Surprisingly enough, no one remembered her leaving at all, except her sister. Everything was normal like she had just gone through a very long dream, which at some point she had started to believe it was.

There were no signs of her leaving, no proof of the adventures she had lived, nothing. Her sister had been happy she was back, but she never spoke about it after that. One thing that had changed was Rukia's power, which she had managed to control better, and her eyes. She seemed wiser and older than before.

Rukia turned her head at the sound of her caretaker's voice, who had just come in the room.

"Who is it?"-

"I'm sorry, I didn't ask"-she giggled

Rukia rolled her eyes and stood up, following Kayime downstairs. Her brother and sister were not in the castle at the moment, so she was kind of bored, hence her following her maid to the throne room

"Why are we here Kayime-san? Couldn't you take the visitor to the living room, like everyone else?"-

The tiny maid giggled lightly as they kept walking towards the room. She had noticed that the princess was more talkative, more active and wasn't so reserved with her anymore, which made her extremely happy

Kayime opened that was behind the thrones, making sure the princess was looking at her and not at the visitor. She started fixing her hair and straightening her dress, mumbling under her breath

"Kayime-san, what's wrong with you? I'm fine, thank you"-

"Ok hime. Bye"-she left giggling again

Rukia huffed in annoyance and sat down in her sister's throne crossing her legs. She then noticed someone was in front of her, kneeled and slightly hidden in the shadows

"Hello? Who are you?"-she asked

"Wow, I didn't think you would forget me so easily after all we've been through"-

The figure stood up and stuffed his hands in his pockets, walking towards the light. Rukia stood up and gasped as she recognized the bright orange hair

"Ichigo!"-

"Good evening, Rukia-hime"-

Rukia ran down the stairs and threw herself in Ichigo's arms. They spun around and looked at each other

"Were have you been, I was almost starting to think everything was a dream"-

"I know. When I got to the hunters base, it was as if I was never gone. I appeared in my bedroom and everyone kept patting me in the back telling me that maybe I could get the treasure next time"-

They laughed for a while and then looked at each other again. He slowly closed the gap between them by kissing her softly.

They broke apart keeping their foreheads together and still gazing at each other eyes.

"What if your brother comes in, he'll probably think I'm trying to take you again"-

"They won't come back for a while"-she said, leaning in to claim his lips again.

After all, they have been through, they finally were able to gain the truth they looked for, and in the way, they found something else that would last them fore the rest of their lives.

They found each other

**The end**

* * *

Of course, what do you think? That I wasn't going to have any IchixRukia moments!!!

Again, thanks to everyone who read this fic, please rememeber to review and tell me what you thought of it!!! Also check out my new AU Bleach called **_Chronicles of a Secret_**!!!! See ya!!

Ankoku: Darkness

Hime:Princess


End file.
